<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning Strikes Twice by brilliantbecca94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067868">Lightning Strikes Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbecca94/pseuds/brilliantbecca94'>brilliantbecca94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scales and Scars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Approved Levels of Romance, Disney Approved Levels of Violence, F/F, F/M, Female-Female Friendships, If I'm Missing Anything Tell Me, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Male Friendships, Movie: Descendants 3, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbecca94/pseuds/brilliantbecca94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months have passed and Syrena, Evie, and Ben have worked tirelessly to renew the VK program for Auradon.</p>
<p>Now the day is finally here and nothing can go wrong. Ben is proposing to Mal, four new VK's are coming across the bridge and Uma is still missing...</p>
<p>Okay, a few things could probably go wrong. But they definitely are not the things one would expect. </p>
<p>Now the Core Four, Ben, and Syrena have to work together with new enemies turned allies to stop a more dangerous villain and save Auradon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Jane/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scales and Scars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Today is THE Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello All!</p>
<p>I am so excited to be posting the first chapter of the third installment of Scales and Scars.</p>
<p>This is by far my favorite and I hope you all like it too!</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me from the beginning and to all the new readers. I appreciate all of you and every kudo, comment, and bookmark means so much to me. Please keep them coming!</p>
<p>Now, without further ado, CHAPTER 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Syrena’s in the tiny <span>boxy</span>!”</p>
<p>Syrena signed patiently, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips at Ari’s high, enthusiastic trill. She could hear her other cousins scrambling around in the background, each vying for a close spot to the laptop camera they were trying to surround. Dealing with all six of them was sometimes like herding cats, but she loved them all the same.</p>
<p>Resting her chin in her palm, her smile widened as six heads of varying color <span>smooshed</span> together in the frame of her laptop screen.</p>
<p>Tina was center stage, her chestnut-colored hair combed back into an elegant chignon that left her ethereal cerulean eyes on display. As the oldest, Tina felt an overbearing sense of responsibility for her cousins, much like her mother had felt for her sisters, and made sure she was always in front of everything they did. Even sitting, squished between her five hyperactive cousins, Tina’s posture was regal and ridged, unmoved by the jostling of the other girls.</p>
<p>“Hi Teeny,” Syrena greeted, wiggling her fingers in a wave.</p>
<p>“Hello, Syrena.”</p>
<p>Ari belittled the formal tone of her voice, waving ecstatically and making mocking faces in the background behind their elder cousin’s back.</p>
<p>“You know I can see you in the camera, right?” Tina snapped, glaring at the childish blond over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Ari paused, squinting at the screen and her reflection there.</p>
<p>“<span>Of course, I</span> did!” </p>
<p>She didn’t.</p>
<p>Syrena giggled, turning her attention to Lannie, Dell, and Aqua. The only three who seemed to be able to focus on the reason for this video conference. </p>
<p>Dell took up Tina’s forgotten chair as the oldest princess rose to argue with the younger girl. Rina glanced at the shouting duo with a vague frown before turning back to primp and ogle the reflection in her gilded oyster shell hand mirror.</p>
<p>“Any updates?”</p>
<p>The trio shared a sad look. Syrena watched their silent debate with growing trepidation. None of them wanted to answer her, which meant one of two things. Either they had nothing or…</p>
<p>“Did you find her?” she leaned closer to the screen, studying their faces.</p>
<p>Even in the crystal-clear quality of their cameras, she could see the pixels making up their image as she lay her head in her arms nearly on top of the keyboard.</p>
<p>“Did you find Uma?” she asked again, voice breaking, bordering on desperate.</p>
<p>They’d been searching for the young sea-witch for months now. Mal had taken to the skies, Auradon guards scoured the land, and they left the seas to Syrena and her family.</p>
<p>For four months the fugitive pirate had evaded their best efforts and kept herself somehow concealed from every search party. Syrena had thought, given the other girl’s newfound caecilian form, the people of Atlantica would have the best shot at finding Uma, but even their vast resources came up empty.</p>
<p>Her cousins still hadn’t answered her though, and Syrena felt hope rising within her. Butterflies churned in her stomach. They had her, that’s why they weren’t answering. Uma was in Atlantica, or <span>Aphelothia</span>, held captive and waiting for judgment. Waiting to go back to the Isle and her pirate crew.</p>
<p>Uma had been on her own since she ran away from Mal’s cotillion. Unable to return to her friends and family. Trapped on the wrong side of the barrier where she was a wanted criminal. Syrena desperately wanted to find Uma and return her to her home until Auradon could offer her the salvation she so urgently searched for.</p>
<p>“There’s no sign of her, Syrena.”</p>
<p>Dell’s voice broke through her thoughts, disheartened to be the bearer of bad news.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry,” Aqua added, equally discouraged. “We’ve looked everywhere, from Skull Island to the Southern Isles.”</p>
<p>“Tina and Ari have been monitoring the barrier too, in case she shows up there. But there’s nothing. It’s like she’s vanished,” Lannie finished.</p>
<p>At the mention of their names, the argument ceased, and the pair returned to the screen. They hadn’t been a part of the conversation up to this point, but their faces were mirrors to their cousins’ crestfallen expressions. Even <span>vain</span> Rina tucked her gilded compact away, eyes downcast as if she expected Syrena to reprimand them for their lacking success.</p>
<p>Syrena bit her lower lip to hide the quiver she felt coming, worried it between her teeth to ward off the tears pricking her eyes.</p>
<p>She didn’t understand why she felt such a connection to Uma, didn’t know why she cared so much about the other girl who’d kidnapped her friend and then tried to love-spell her way into Auradon and freeing the residents of the Isle. But the kinship was there, even if she didn’t understand it. Syrena didn’t want to leave Uma to the discarded, homeless seclusion unwilfully foisted upon her.</p>
<p>“Keep looking,” the redhead commanded, her tone wavering. “Please?”</p>
<p>The final word was nearly a whimper. A desperate plea.</p>
<p>Mal still didn’t trust Uma and Syrena didn’t either, after everything she’d done. But they had very different ideas on how to handle the lost girl once they found her.</p>
<p>The future queen longed for revenge and punishment. A final battle between longtime rivals. Syrena wanted mercy and maybe not forgiveness, but something close to it. She wanted to give Uma the same chance that she wanted to give all the VK’s.</p>
<p>The same chance they had given Mal.</p>
<p>“<span>Of course, we</span> will, Syrena,” Tina murmured.</p>
<p>Her fingers brushed the screen and Syrena touched her own to the same spot. Five hands joined the eldest girl’s as they said their goodbyes.</p>
<p>The six full-blooded mermaids <span>were only granted</span> one day a month that they could walk on <span>land</span> and Syrena wouldn’t take any more of that brief time with needless small talk. The girls would continue to text her about their land adventures around her parent’s small kingdom. Besides, she had other things to do. Important things.</p>
<p>Today was THE day.</p>
<p>The culmination of all her, Evie and Ben’s hard work for the last four months had led to this. Four new VK’s were arriving in Auradon today. </p>
<p>Syrena and Ben would accompany the Core Four to the Isle to pick up Dizzy Tremaine, Celia <span>Facilier</span>, and Squeaky and Squirmy Smee. </p>
<p>Syrena couldn’t wait to meet Celia and the twins. Especially given that the twins had been <span>her</span> picks from the multitude of applications they’d received. </p>
<p>Their jointly written essay had been precious, their story one that tugged at her heartstrings. Something about them had stood out to her and Carlos had, thankfully, seconded her vote so the pair of pale-haired boys made the final cut.</p>
<p>Closing her laptop, the redhead took a moment to compose herself, locking the discouragement away inside herself and letting the giddiness of the coming day explode forth as quietly as she could. </p>
<p>It was still early, no one else living in Evie’s starter castle would be awake yet. </p>
<p>Except maybe Carlos. He was the only one who could sometimes beat her to the kitchen in the morning because Dude couldn’t hold his small bladder for very long and, since the truth gummy he’d eaten four months ago still hadn’t worn off, the dog was very vocal about his bathroom needs.</p>
<p>Syrena rose from her desk chair, arms stretching up towards the ceiling, her body taut and straight. A satiated sigh escaped her at the satisfying popping sounds erupting from her stiff joints. Her spine tingled with the release of each tense muscle.</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted across the room to the outfit Evie had left out for Syrena the night before. It was simple, not an Evie Original. The emerald green velvet skirt and opaque black tights were from her own wardrobe, as was the plain black quarter sleeve crop top. The white leather jacket and mesh fingerless gloves had come from Evie’s closet once more and the heeled, black lace-up boots lent by Mal.</p>
<p>It was the perfect ensemble, both for the journey to the Isle and for the surprise Ben had in store for Mal.</p>
<p>Another silent burst of excitement escaped her as she did a small happy dance in place.</p>
<p>On top of completing rooming arrangements, class schedules, and outings they all wanted to take the new VK’s on, Syrena, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had been helping Ben plan his proposal to Mal. Though Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beast were offering their support and guidance whenever needed, it was a relief that everything was finally coming to a head today.</p>
<p>Syrena couldn’t wait to see Mal’s face when Ben proposed. He had the perfect, if not cheesy, plan that the purple-haired dragoness would no doubt find wholeheartedly endearing and embarrassing. It would be wonderful, and she couldn’t be happier for her friends.</p>
<p>A quick glance at the clock on her phone told her it was time to get ready. There was still so much to do before they piled into Mal’s violet limo and headed across the bridge to collect their new friends. </p>
<p>Plucking her cell from its place on the desk, Syrena turned on her morning playlist at a low volume and headed towards the attached bathroom to prepare herself for the exciting day ahead.</p>
<p>            </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cacophonous chatter echoed around the courtyard of Auradon Prep. A large projection screen framed in gold panned the crowd, reflecting the overjoyed smiles of Auradonians waiting to welcome the new arrivals.</p>
<p>Syrena breathed in the surrounding exhilaration. Her cheeks were burning with how much she’d been smiling.</p>
<p>From her place among the tourney team, a few uniformed cheerleaders, and Jay, she could see her friends were suffering the same pains of enthusiasm. Is Jay among the tourney team and such?</p>
<p>Jane and Carlos were happily chatting with fellow students, their hands clasped together and fingers intertwined. They were an adorable couple. Carlos was incredible for Jane, encouraging her to audition for C<span>aptain</span> of the cheer squad and celebrating the new position with her when she won. He spent every day of their relationship ensuring that she was well aware of his feelings for her, making sure she knew how incredible she was and cultivating within her new confidence that helped bring the once shy girl out of her shell.</p>
<p>Doug and Evie stood with the marching band, Evie squeezing her boyfriend’s hands as she watched the drive anxiously. Another perfect couple that Syrena couldn’t help feeling warmth spread through her when she saw them. </p>
<p>She thought back to nearly a year ago when the Core Four first came to Auradon. When dorky, dopey Doug had fallen for Evie at first sight. Her navy haired friend had been blind. Sixteen years of being told a prince was the only prize and achieving anything less would mean failure had taken its toll. But determination and fortitude had ultimately won Doug the girl. </p>
<p>Now, Evie had her own castle, her design line was taking off, and she knew she didn’t need a prince to achieve her success. She had Doug, her perfect, non-prince charming who’d seen the real <span>her</span> even before her magic mirror could.</p>
<p>The crowd roared with cheering suddenly, drawing Syrena’s focus to the castle entrance as the doors opened and the band played.</p>
<p>“Here they come,” she squealed, tugging at Jay’s arm until she drew his attention away from the cheerleader he was flirting with.</p>
<p>Mal looked beautiful. From her silky, violet locks shining in the bright sunlight to the toes of her purple boots peeking out from the hem of her dress.</p>
<p>Evie had outdone herself on this one. The painted look of the dragon scale print covering the bodice was very Isle, the small leather wings poking from her back adding to the edginess of the look. Mal stood tall as she waved and smiled to her people, a Lady through and through. She was a glorious contradiction.</p>
<p>After everything that happened four months ago when Mal ran away to the Isle, overwhelmed by the future being written out for her she didn’t see a place in, Ben had made sure his girlfriend was secure and comfortable in her role. They all had.</p>
<p>Now, looking at her, one could hardly believe that she ever doubted herself.</p>
<p>“<span>Bippity</span>-<span>boppity</span>, one-two, one-two. Can everybody hear me?” Fairy Godmother asked from the edge of the stage, looking around the crowd with a hand raised to silence the cheers.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jane called back, loud enough for her mother to hear.</p>
<p>With the confirmation, their headmistress handed over the mic to Ben.</p>
<p>Syrena squeezed Jay’s arm again, shaking him gently as her excitement grew. He nudged her side, rolling his eyes with a grin at her exuberance.</p>
<p>“What’s up Auradon?” Ben greeted into the mic.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered again, waving flags and signs wildly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They’ll be here soon.”</p>
<p>Syrena’s eyes drifted around the sea of smiles in the courtyard. She couldn’t believe so many people had come out to welcome the new VKs. It was so uplifting to see all the signs reading words of encouragement and greeting.</p>
<p>‘Welcome Children’ was her favorite. The simplicity of it was nice, and the sentiment still meant a lot.</p>
<p>Her eyes fell on two pink-clad bodies in front of one such sign and her smile faltered.</p>
<p>What were they doing here?</p>
<p>Queen Leah and her granddaughter Audrey wore matching sneers as they watched Ben make his speech. Audrey’s hair was blond now, with pale blue and pink streaks through the long locks. It looked nice. Her fairy godmothers had a talent for hair, but it was a break-up change. She wondered if Audrey even liked <span>it</span> or if she only did it for the attention, the change would get her.</p>
<p>Syrena glared at them, watching Queen Leah whisper something to Audrey that made the other girl scoff.</p>
<p>“Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago.”</p>
<p>The serious tone of Ben’s voice drew Syrena’s emerald gaze back to the stage and her grin returned.</p>
<p>The young king only had eyes for his lady as he held her hand. Syrena could almost see them ten months ago, staring at each other as Ben introduced himself for the first time. It really hadn’t been that long, but it felt like ages had passed since the Core Four had stepped - or fallen - out of the limo and into their lives, changing everything.</p>
<p>Syrena liked to believe she’d known then that Mal and Ben would fall in love. That Evie and Jay would become her best friends and that they’d all work together to join the Isle and Auradon once and for all. But she knew that the truth was more than she could have ever fathomed back then.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. But, did I mention I’m in love with you?”</p>
<p>The crowd awed in tandem with slow guitar chords drifting through the air.</p>
<p>Realization dawned over Mal’s face as she recognized the tune. Her hands rose to cover the blush that flamed across her cheeks as Ben sang.</p>
<p>Jay tugged Syrena towards Evie and Doug. Jane and Carlos followed them, along with Fairy Godmother and Beast and Belle until their whole little family crowded around the couple. They hummed the melody together, harmonizing with Ben’s gentle voice.</p>
<p>“I met this girl who rocked my world like it’s never <span>been rocked</span> and now I’m living just for her and I won’t ever stop.”</p>
<p>Mal, for all of her embarrassment, played along well. Dancing playfully with Ben on the stage, unaware of what was to come.</p>
<p>“I never thought <span>that </span>it could happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you’ve done, you’ve got me down on one knee.”</p>
<p>Collective gasps filled the air as Ben lowered himself to the ground. He stared up at Mal with such love and adoration in his bright eyes, oblivious to <span>the world around him because his world was clad</span> in purple and had happy tears welling in her grey depths.</p>
<p>The touching moment was almost enough to distract Syrena from the harsh outraged cry that erupted from the opposite side of the stage.</p>
<p>Emerald glass flashed to the newly blond ex-best friend. The disbelieving scowl curling her fruit punch pink lips was unappealing and revealed every cruel thought flickering through her mind.</p>
<p>Syrena readied herself for an Audrey disruption, prepared for the girl to burst onto the stage with some kind of attention-seeking announcement that would ruin the moment for Ben and Mal. She’d done it the first time Ben had sung this song for Mal. Why wouldn’t the pink agitation do it now?</p>
<p>“Mal, it’s you and me. It’s you and me forever. Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Her gaze didn’t move from Audrey, even as the question <span>was popped</span> and the ring produced.</p>
<p>She’d already seen it, had gone with Evie to pick it out for Ben.</p>
<p>Audrey was more important now. The prospect of her trying to take away the joy of the moment made everything else irrelevant.</p>
<p>“Will you be my queen?”</p>
<p>Syrena saw the dumbfounded and heartbroken look cross Audrey’s face and felt a modicum of pity for her former friend. For as long as Syrena had known the girl, becoming queen was a lifelong goal, a plan preordained by Grammy Leah to maintain family status and influence. And Ben had destroyed sixteen years of preparation in five words spoken to another girl.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mal whispered.</p>
<p>The crowd exploded once more into cheering, and Syrena’s attention returned to the celebratory cries of her friends. Bubbles drifted towards the sky, decorating the world in whimsy, and Jay let out a massive whoop of exhilaration before tugging Syrena into a tight hug that lifted her from the ground. Peels of giggles escaped her at the suddenness of the motion and the pureness of the moment.</p>
<p><span>Audrey was lost</span> from her mind as her friends kissed on stage and Evie attacked her in another embrace, this one accompanied with a squeal.</p>
<p>More laughter erupted as Carlos, in a fit of celebratory elation, chest bumped Beast before realizing what he was doing and apologizing profusely.</p>
<p>Beast, too wrapped up in his own joy seeing his son engaged to his true love, chuckled and patted Carlos’s shoulder with a beaming grin.</p>
<p>All around the courtyard, Auradonians rejoiced in the engagement of their king to the Isle girl who’d won their hearts.</p>
<p>Syrena and Evie met Mal as she descended the stage, leaving the boys to congratulate Ben.</p>
<p>“What? Did you know?” Mal asked as she ran to embrace them both.</p>
<p>“Everything,” Evie answered and Syrena nodded enthusiastically. “You <span>are gonna</span> rock that crown.”</p>
<p>“Evie’s already done, like, a thousand sketches of your wedding dress,” Syrena added, nudging her navy haired friend playfully.</p>
<p>Evie rolled her melted chocolate eyes, apple red lips pursed to conceal a laugh.</p>
<p>“And Belle’s already planned an engagement party next week!”</p>
<p>“It’s a <span>really good</span> thing I said yes,” Mal cried, moving away from her overzealous friends to hug her future in-laws and Fairy Godmother.</p>
<p>“All bow to her Royal Majesty!” Jay bellowed.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! Her Royal Purpleness!” Carlos added, flicking the golden shako he’d stolen from Doug off his head as the pair swept into low bows.</p>
<p>Evie, Jane, and Syrena shared a grin before joining them, offering the royal couple deep curtsies.</p>
<p>Mal waved them all away with a haughty wave of her hand.</p>
<p>“Silence, you annoying peasants.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my liege!”</p>
<p>“Your crankiness.”</p>
<p>They were still laughing as Jay and Carlos came up with new nicknames for Mal when Syrena caught sight of the pink agitation descending on Mal.</p>
<p>She watched closely, gauging her friend’s facial expressions. Mal could handle herself against <span>Audrey</span> but that didn’t mean she had to do so alone.</p>
<p>She watched as the violet haired girl’s face fell from elation to disbelief in a snap and <span>started to make</span> her way towards the pair, ready to silence Audrey’s self-indulgent tantrum, when Ben called out to them.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Mal and Audrey glanced towards him and then back to one another, determination blanketing the shock that had shadowed Mal’s grey eyes a second before.</p>
<p>Syrena watched her say something that left Audrey pouting before gliding back to their group with the easy, unencumbered grace she’d left with.</p>
<p>“Carlos, give Doug his hat back,” Syrena chuckled, nudging the tall cap askew as they moved around the bright purple limo.</p>
<p>“My hat,” he snipped, righting it on top of his head and holding it in place as he slid into the car.</p>
<p>He watched her move into place behind him, wary that she might try to take it away and looking almost relieved when she just rolled her eyes at him and grinned.</p>
<p>Jay steered them out of the courtyard and Syrena watched out the back window as the cheering crowd grew smaller, the waving flags and banners becoming harder to read.</p>
<p>A soft tap on her knee drew her attention back to the inside of the car. Evie was smiling at her, apple red lips parted to reveal her perfectly straight, white teeth. Syrena smiled back just as wide.</p>
<p>Their months of diligence and hard work were paying off. They were heading to the Isle to bring back the first batch of many VK’s to Auradon.</p>
<p>Mal would be queen, the Isle would have a voice, and the future would be brighter than Evie’s million-watt smile. </p>
<p>Nothing could go wrong when everything was turning out so right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They filled <span>The</span> drive across the bridge with laughter. Friendly banter and jokes and planning for the wedding made the trip seem even shorter than it was. There was no trepidation this time like there had been when they’d snuck across the barrier to retrieve Mal. Syrena was completely at ease, discussing color schemes and dresses, her gaze occasionally drifting out the window to take in the world she’d missed on her first journey.</p>
<p>She was the one to point out the trail of exuberant kids following the neon limo once they’d crossed into the Isle. They each took a window to watch as the small group grew. Smaller children scampered out from every nook and cranny they could squeeze from. Older kids slid down steep tin roofs, dropping to the ground to join the runners on the street.</p>
<p>By the time the car came to a stop, there was a massive circle of people cheering and waving at them.</p>
<p>Syrena spotted Dizzy in the crowd immediately and pointed her out to Evie with a gleeful shriek.</p>
<p>She’d missed the sassy little hairdresser. Even though they’d only met once, Syrena had been enamored by the daughter of <span>Drizella</span> Tremaine from the first moment. She and Evie had hoped to get to the Isle together over the last four months, but it never seemed to work out for Syrena to come. Her tasks had kept her occupied at Auradon Prep over the course of the summer holiday, leaving her little time for reprieve or escape.</p>
<p>But the hard work was worth it.</p>
<p>The moment Syrena stepped from the limo, Dizzy launched herself into the older redhead’s arms with a ferocious hug and an ear-splitting scream of delight.</p>
<p>“You came, you came, you came!” the girl chanted happily.</p>
<p>Syrena tightened her grip, squeezing the sweet girl harder to make up for all the missed time.</p>
<p>“<span>Of course, I</span> did. I promised, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Dizzy squealed again before pulling away and darting to greet Evie with the same enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Syrena watched her go with a smile before she turned her attention to a statuesque woman in a faded red pantsuit that was honestly fabulous with its long train and wide-legged pants. The woman’s face <span>was drawn</span> in a pinched ‘smelled-something-awful’ kind of way. Her nose tilted to the air and hands placed in a way that she wouldn’t accidentally touch anyone and ensuring no one would accidentally touch her. Her sharp eyes tracked Dizzy’s movements, suspicious and mindful, while somehow still seeming disinterested and agitated.</p>
<p>“Lady Tremaine,” Syrena greeted with a slight bow of her head.</p>
<p>Stepping closer to the woman but still keeping a respectable distance between them, Syrena smiled brightly, despite the woman’s glaring down her nose.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for letting Dizzy come to Auradon. We’re all very excited to have her join us.”</p>
<p>Syrena extended her hand to the elder woman politely but dropped it quickly when Tremaine scoffed at the gesture. In a swirl of red silk, the elder villainess turned away, seeking her granddaughter, still talking excitedly to Evie, and ending her interaction with the princess.</p>
<p>“Don’t take it too personally. Lady T hates everyone equally.”</p>
<p>Syrena sighed, smiling sadly at Jay as he stepped up beside her.</p>
<p>“Come on, meet the twins and Smee. It’ll make you feel better.”</p>
<p>Her smiled brightened at the prospect of meeting the youngest transfers. She let Jay lead her over to a shorter, white-haired man cuddling and kissing the heads of two small white-haired boys.</p>
<p>Syrena fell in love instantly. The boys were just so small and precious. Their wide eyes were cautious and curious all at the same time. She couldn’t help the coo that slipped past her lips, or the elbow she sent into Jay’s side when he laughed at her.</p>
<p>The sounds drew Smee’s attention to them first. He tucked each boy under an arm and turned to smile kindly at the approaching teens.</p>
<p>“Hey Smee,” Jay greeted, his usual cocky grin in place as he slapped the older man on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Syrena saw the look soften when he addressed the twins, gently ruffling their red hats. The pair straightened their caps and glasses with quick, unified movements. Syrena giggled at their mirror reactions, drawing their apprehensively inquisitive gazes to her.</p>
<p>Kneeling to be eye level with them, the redhead beamed brightly, holding out her hands to them.</p>
<p>“I’m Syrena. I’ll be helping you while you’re in Auradon, along with Jay and Carlos.”</p>
<p>The twins shared a look, silently debating with one another how to react. Syrena waited patiently, hands still outstretched.</p>
<p>“Squeaky,” the boy on the right mumbled. </p>
<p><span>At the same time, the</span> boy on the left whispered, “Squirmy.”</p>
<p>They each took one of her hands, giving a single, solid shake before releasing her and returning to their father’s embrace.</p>
<p>Syrena smiled at them again and rose to turn her attention to the elder man.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Smee, for letting Squeaky and Squirmy join us in Auradon. We’re very excited to have them.”</p>
<p>Again, her hand stretched out warmly. Mr. Smee was much kinder than Lady Tremaine, and he happily extracted his arm from around Squirmy to take her offering much more enthusiastically than his sons had.</p>
<p>“The lad, <span>erm</span>, King Ben, said you’d be the one to know about their classes and where they’d be staying?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Syrena exclaimed excitedly, “I’ve been working with the Headmistress, Fairy Godmother, on all the schedules.”</p>
<p>Dropping her attention to the boys again, she spoke to the whole family as she explained which classes they’d be taking and summarizing each one. She made sure, when telling Mr. Smee about their rooming assignments, to assure the boys that they wouldn’t <span>be separated</span> and that Jay and Carlos would be just a floor above them, should they need anything.</p>
<p>Syrena decided she really liked Mr. Smee. He was kinder than she’d expected someone on the Isle to be. She could see with each gentle squeeze and fatherly kiss to the brow that the man loved his <span>children</span> and having them leave would be difficult but better for them.</p>
<p>“If you’d like, I’d be happy to send letters to you, updating you on their progress and wellbeing,” she offered suddenly, the idea popping into her brain and spewing out before she could stop it.</p>
<p>“You two could write letters too, that way you can still talk to your dad,” she added to the twins who graced her with eager smiles.</p>
<p>“That would be very <span>kind of </span>you, Miss Syrena.”</p>
<p>“All right boys,” Carlos interrupted, patting Squeaky’s shoulder. “Let’s hit the road.”</p>
<p>The twins looked anxiously at their father and then back to Carlos and Jay. Syrena saw the hesitation on their faces, the indecision and fear of a new home.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna see him soon, okay?” Carlos soothed, nudging the boy towards the limo with a grin. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Jay took Squirmy, keeping a hand on his back as they moved around the car.</p>
<p>“They’ll be okay, Mr. Smee. We’ll make sure of it,” Syrena offered with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>He was putting on a brave face for his sons, but she could see the sadness in his watery eyes.</p>
<p>He nodded to her with a half-hearted smile, taking one last look at both boys and moving out of the way of the others.</p>
<p>Syrena slid into the limo behind Carlos, watching as Jay took Squirmy into the front with him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure he shouldn’t sit back here?” she asked through the window.</p>
<p>Jay smirked at her, looking between his small companion and the uncertain redhead.</p>
<p>“Sure. You’re old enough to drive, right?”</p>
<p>“Jay, I’m not even positive <em>you’re </em>old enough to drive. Mentally anyway,” the redhead quipped with a roll of her emerald eyes, the playful grin on her pale lips belaying the harshness of her words.</p>
<p>The rest of the group piled in, interrupting any retort Jay might have thought up as Dizzy and Evie took up the rest of the bench Syrena had claimed.</p>
<p>Mal, Ben, and Celia took the back of the car. Syrena smiled at the girl, feeling guilty that she hadn’t introduced herself as she had to Mr. Smee and the twins or Lady Tremaine. Like the wicked grandmother though, Celia seemed disinterested<span> and</span> unamused by Syrena’s attempt. Instead, the girl pulled out a deck of long maroon cards and began shuffling them between her hands, choosing to ignore the other occupants of the car for the time being.</p>
<p>“So, as soon as we get to Auradon, <span>you have to </span>try ice cream.”</p>
<p>“And go swimming?” Dizzy asked giddily.</p>
<p>“We can take you to the Enchanted Lake,” Evie nodded, glancing at Syrena over the younger girl’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sure.” The redhead nodded hesitantly, a strained smile curling her lips at the thought of many uncomfortable scenarios a journey to the lake could cause.</p>
<p>Since Mal’s cotillion, Syrena had gotten better about her transformations. Not only was she less afraid of people seeing her like that, but they’d also become less painful. As long as she kept the scales wet, which she’d been practicing different ways to do that to gauge what solutions were more or less effective, she could more openly enjoy water activities. The only remaining downfall was the small issue of removing the scales before the skin dried and healed around them. </p>
<p>They were too hard to remove when wet, so she had to wait until she was arid, but she was slow at pulling them out, didn’t like how much it hurt when the healed flesh tore open again. Reverting to her human form was the only thing holding her back from appreciating her two worlds.</p>
<p>Evie’s hand squeezed at Syrena’s knee, drawing the girl out of her thoughts and back to the present with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>Dizzy would understand if Syrena didn’t go to the lake with them, but Syrena had become tired of having to remove herself from social outings because of her genetic defect. She’d just remain out of reach of the water. Just like she planned to do at Jane’s birthday party, which would also be at the Enchanted Lake.</p>
<p>Syrena turned her attention from Evie and Dizzy to watch Celia again. The girl seemed to have enthralled Ben with her deck of cards. With a snap of her wrist, the deck spilled down into a fan with the faces aimed at herself. A sly grin tilted her lips as she eyed the king, motioning for him to pick one.</p>
<p>Mal rested her chin on his shoulder, watching her future husband slip a card out with mild interest.</p>
<p>Another flick of her wrist and the fan slid back together. Celia closed her eyes, holding her palm out for Ben’s pick. She made a show of smoothing her fingers over the matte surface, head nodding as satisfaction flickered across her face.</p>
<p>“You<span>’re going to</span> be a wise and brave king,” she predicted, revealing Ben’s card to him.</p>
<p>“He already is,” Mal assured, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek.</p>
<p>“See? The cards never lie.”</p>
<p>Syrena grinned at the smug tone in the small girl’s voice and laughed when Celia held out her palm again, fingers wiggling and smile widening for payment.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>Ben quickly pulled out his wallet and plucked out a blue bill to hand over.</p>
<p>Celia gasped, turning the money over in her hand as if she didn’t believe it was real.</p>
<p>Still smiling, Syrena moved across the car to sit on the floor at the trio’s feet.</p>
<p>“Mine next?” she requested, tugging out her own blue bill to show she could meet the fee.</p>
<p>The sly smirk crossed Celia’s face again, and the cards snapped back out.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter which one I pick?”</p>
<p>“Whichever one feels right.”</p>
<p>Syrena’s hand drifted over the deck, fingers twitching as she tried to decide.</p>
<p>“This one,” she finally said, pulling one of the maroon cards out and looking at the picture.</p>
<p>The hand-painted depiction of a princess and a knight standing before a red heart <span>was crafted</span> beautifully and Syrena took a moment to admire the girl’s work of art before handing it over to hear her fortune.</p>
<p>“Don’t show me,” Celia sighed dramatically, covering her eyes with one hand and holding out the other.</p>
<p>Syrena lay the card face down in her palm and waited, tossing an amused smile to Ben and Mal who were watching with rapt interest.</p>
<p>Eyes still shut, Celia clapped her hands together and sighed. When her eyes opened, she flipped the card for Syrena to see again and grinned.</p>
<p>“You<span>’re going to</span> meet a tall, handsome stranger.”</p>
<p>Syrena couldn’t contain the peal of laughter that burst forth at the prediction.</p>
<p>“A tall, handsome stranger?” she repeated incredulously.</p>
<p>Celia shrugged, tucking the card back into the deck and shuffling them again.</p>
<p>“The cards never lie.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” the redhead muttered disbelievingly, handing over the crisp blue bill and returning to her seat between Squeaky and Dizzy.</p>
<p>She returned to her seat just in time to see the golden barrier open for the limo and watched out the window as a crowd gathered to wave goodbye to the car as it passed through.</p>
<p>Evie turned to watch too, but her happy smile quickly fell as the crowd scattered suddenly. Their cheers turned to screams as a man with spiky blueish hair burst forward, running to the barrier and punching his fist through the closing hole.</p>
<p>“It’s Hades!” Evie exclaimed.</p>
<p>As one, Mal, Ben, and Celia turned to stare in disbelief as Hades pulled the barrier open again.</p>
<p>“Stop the car, he’s trying to escape!”</p>
<p>Jay slammed the brakes, jerking them around roughly. Syrena grabbed Dizzy, holding her against the seat until the jolting ceased.</p>
<p>Ben was the first out of the car, followed by Mal as Evie and Carlos clambered out the other side. Syrena nearly collided with Jay as he bolted from the driver’s seat to stand at the trunk of the car with the others.</p>
<p>“I am a god! I don’t belong here!” Hades cried.</p>
<p>He’d pried the barrier open enough to stick his head through, the spiked blue hair instantly bursting into flame once outside of the magic suppressing shield.</p>
<p>Syrena felt a small tug on her arm and glanced back to see Squeaky had come out of the car after Jay, his little body shaking with fear and his eyes wide. She nudged him back into the car quickly, ducking her head in to order Celia and Dizzy to keep the twins, and themselves, in the limo.</p>
<p>She’d just shut the door in time to see Jay, Carlos and Ben all rush forward towards Hades only to <span>be zapped</span> to the ground by a blinding blue light.</p>
<p>Her bracelet burned against her wrist, and she hissed as sparks danced between her fingers. She shook her hand, urging the electricity to expand down her hand. If she could get a good enough bolt, she could send Hades back through the barrier where he belonged.</p>
<p>The trouble was, despite all her practicing with Jay and Mal to get her magic to cooperate, she’d only accomplished a jolt equal to a static shock. She’d only dropped Jay once with a larger bolt, and that was because he’d snuck up on her and she’d acted on instinct.</p>
<p>Still, she tried to run through the steps Mal had come up with. Breath in, picture the electricity moving, visualize what she wanted it to become, breath out and strike.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Her bracelet felt like lava against her skin. She could hear the crackling of the tiny lightning bolts at her fingertips, but couldn’t gather enough of it to succeed a long-range defense. If she tried to hit Hades, she’d have to get up close and, looking at the boys still sprawled and writhing on the ground, that would not happen.</p>
<p>Amethyst smoke spiraled around Mal while Syrena was still trying to figure out how to stop the former god. She saw it engulf the other girl before she registered what was happening. It took Mal’s massive dragon form bursting from the cloud for Syrena’s fear-addled brain to understand that the future queen had taken the lead on their safety.</p>
<p>The dragoness shrieked at Hades, giant wings beating heavily as she hovered over the limo. The wind blew viciously with each stroke, cutting at Syrena’s cheeks.</p>
<p>She hardly felt it, though. The shocked awe crossing Hades’ face was too distracting because, as he focused on the dragoness, his hold on the barrier faltered, letting the golden shield close a fraction before the villain caught it again.</p>
<p>She could use that. </p>
<p>His diverted attention meant Syrena had a better chance of getting to him and zapping him back before he could hit her with the blue light.</p>
<p>Mal growled and dove for the man and the shock on Hades’ face washed away, replaced by determination as he lifted the shining azure rock in his fist, shooting another beam at the beast’s chest. Instead of disappearing after hitting its target, like the light had when it hit the boys, Hades held the trilling weapon steady.</p>
<p>The shriek of pain that escaped the dragon clenched Syrena’s heart with worry and fear. The boys seemed to share that panic too, regaining enough of their senses to stare up at their struggling friend as she writhed and wailed in the sky.</p>
<p>Syrena shook her hand again, looking down at the sparking appendage with a desperate hope that the small static charges dancing between her fingers would grow.</p>
<p>A sizzling crack whipped through the sky, and Mal whimpered again.</p>
<p>Syrena’s bracelet pulsed with more burning heat. She snapped, the charges crackled and leapt up the length of her fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p>
<p>She did it again. This time her fingers remained lit with sparkling white electricity.</p>
<p>“Come on, Mal! Blast him!” Jay shouted encouragingly.</p>
<p>Syrena’s emerald gaze darted to the boy, her concentration lost. The miniature lightning bolts coursing up her fingers diminished, returning to the small sparks dancing around the tips. Her bracelet scalded, but she could feel the power draining away with each heartbeat.</p>
<p>Mal growled above them, jowls parting to spew fire at their attacker, but the blue light Hades was controlling left her with only a powerful burst of hot breath.</p>
<p>Unimpressive as it was, it seemed to do the job. Hades squinted against the volatile wind, his hold on the barrier faltering as he stumbled back. Mal took another breath and released it with enough force to push Hades back the remaining few steps until the barrier could close fully, locking him in place on the other side.</p>
<p>Syrena ran to Jay and Ben, kneeling at their sides and helping pull them back to their feet as Hades rolled through the crowd of Islanders.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked them, looking up at Jay.</p>
<p>Her hands moved quickly, brushing off invisible dirt from his jacket and checking for wounds the wicked blue bolt may have left behind.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jay breathed, “Yeah we’re good.”</p>
<p>He caught her hand and squeezed reassuringly before grabbing Ben’s arm and shoving the pair of royals back to the limo with gentle urgency.</p>
<p>Mal lowered herself to the roof of the car gently, looking more in pain with each slow flap of her wings. Her claws cupped and pawed against her chest where Hades’ light had penetrated as she dropped into a plume of amethyst fog spiraling from nowhere.</p>
<p>With a heavy thud, the cloud dissipated, and Mal was back to her human form. She stumbled against the trunk, falling to one knee with a breathy groan. Ben and Evie met her, each taking a hand to help her off the car.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Evie asked, concern clear on her face.</p>
<p>Mal was still clutching at her abdomen, panting heavily as she stared Hades down through the now invisible barricade.</p>
<p>“No,” the violet haired girl whimpered. “He was draining all of my magic with the ember and I felt… all of my power slipping away.”</p>
<p>“You’re safe. He’s back where he belongs.”</p>
<p>Syrena leaned into Jay’s side, watching her friends stare down Hades until the ex-god turned and stormed away, leaving a screaming, fleeing crowd in his wake.</p>
<p>“Yeah, for now,” Mal panted, laying her head on Ben’s shoulder.</p>
<p>With one arm wrapped around Syrena, Jay stepped forward to lay a comforting hand against Mal’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“We should go,” he urged, pulling gently at the future queen’s arm.</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>They returned to the limo quickly, the excitement of the day diminished by Hades’ attack.</p>
<p>Syrena felt a hesitant weight settle against her side as the car moved. She glanced away from the window to see Squeaky curling up next to her, his small head on her arm so that the soft, white locks tickled her skin. She smiled at him, patting his hat gently before returning her gaze to the passing scenery.</p>
<p>The drive back to Auradon was silent, everyone lost in their thoughts. Syrena didn’t even bother to look at her friends. She knew they were feeling the same way. She wondered vaguely if a trip away from the Isle would ever leave her feeling anything other than uncertainty, sadness, and fear. Looking back at Squeaky, looking peaceful as he dozed, she hoped so.</p>
<p>If only for the new VKs’ sakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long and Eventful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the movies or book series :)</p><p>Author's Note:</p><p>Hi, hello, welcome!</p><p>Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback from the first chapter! I'm really glad that it was such a hit :)</p><p>So, originally, this chapter was going to be longer. However, I volunteered to take care of my best friend's dog for the week while she's on vacation. He's 15, and blind and requires a lot of attention (he's also super precious and like the cutest thing ever in the whole world, so it's worth it) so I'm not positive I'll be able to write much while I've got him. SO I figured I'd go ahead and get this chapter out since it ends in a pretty good place. It's also just kinda super cute and I love it.</p><p>But the next chapter will finally have the well missed Sea Three returning, so be excited about that! I know I am!</p><p>Thank you to my awesome reviewers:<br/>thehelldoievenputhere: Your enthusiasm is infectious and I adore it. Thank you for reading and I hope you keep enjoying!</p><p>and StephLauren: as always, I love your comments and reading about what intrigues and interests you most in each chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to type them up :)</p><p>And now, without further ado, chapter 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ring of steel colliding with steel echoed around the garden of Evie’s starter castle. Syrena had been fencing with Carlos for the last twenty minutes. Both were out of breath and panting hard, but neither wanted to relent. Carlos was losing ground though, his parries getting sloppy, his blows lacking strength. Syrena felt her own body starting to cede to physical exhaustion, the muscles in her arms were sore and shook with each block or strike she landed. If she could just keep going a little longer, she’d probably pull a win.</p><p>The sky was darkening to deep violets painted with strips of amaranth and sapphire as the sun dipped out of sight on the horizon. In the dimming light, Carlos’s foot caught against something in the grass, tripping him up enough for Syrena to gain a little ground before he recovered. He deflected her blade before she could land a solid blow, forcing her back and steadying himself. </p><p>“Come on C, she’s killing you dude!”</p><p>Syrena smirked at her white-haired opponent, skipping forward a few steps to swipe her practice blade against his. Jay’s cry from the sidelines had distracted him enough that she could circle his sword, forcing it out of his hand and to the ground. With a triumphant noise, she lunged forward, whapping at the back of Carlos’s knee before he could displace and sending him sprawling across the grass with a yelp of surprise.</p><p>She stood over him, stabbing the point of her sword into the earth, one arm draped casually over the hilt. Her chest heaved against the workout and adrenaline coursing through her, overshadowed by the <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">feat</span> of her victory.</p><p>“I win,” she announced gleefully, hand extended to help the boy up.</p><p>Carlos groaned from the ground, batting her hand away playfully. “It’s Jay’s turn to fall down now.”</p><p>“Coach, dude,” Jay dismissed the suggestion, waving the whistle he’d swiped from Lonnie. “Besides, it’s a lot funnier watching her kick your butt.”</p><p>Off to the side, stifled giggles erupted, drawing Carlos’s annoyed glare. Jane pursed her lips, hiding her amusement behind Squirmy’s fluffy white head. The twins also tried to mask their laughter, but Celia and Dizzy had no control, practically laying across one another as their giggles grew in volume.</p><p>“Any of you wanna come over here?” Carlos barked, finally accepting Syrena’s hand and pulling himself up. The tittering girls quieted for a moment, glancing at one another and then back at Carlos before bursting into another fit of laughter.</p><p>“Truce and we attack them?” Syrena suggested, glancing at Carlos and then Jay, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.</p><p>“Jay takes the right, Syrena gets the twins, I’ll take the left?” Carlos mapped systematically. His eyes scanned the group, calculating the outcomes and deeming them as favorable.</p><p>The three older teens nodded in unison before taking off towards their onlookers with a shouted battle cry.</p><p>Jane yipped, urging the younger kids to rise and run as an impromptu game of tag started up.</p><p>In their play, no one noticed Evie and Mal stepping out of the sunroom turned studio to watch the game until they were laughing too loudly to remain concealed.</p><p>The girls had, at some point, turned the tables and teamed up against the boys and seemed to <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">be winning</span>. Dizzy and Celia went after Jay, launching themselves at him in unison with enough force to knock him to the ground. Jane and Carlos followed them down, though Syrena suspected the white-haired boy was more than willing to <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">be pinned</span> by his unusually bold girlfriend. The twins dragged Syrena to the grass to join the others until they were all laying in a circle, staring up at the starry sky and trying to catch their breath through their laughter.</p><p>“Are you done?” Mal called from the small patio. “Some people need to sleep before the big birthday party tomorrow.”</p><p>Syrena shot up, looking over to Jane, emerald eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“I almost forgot!”</p><p>Jane smiled, lacing her fingers with Carlos’s.</p><p>“I can’t wait. It<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">’s going to</span> be the best birthday ever.”</p><p>The white-haired boy flushed, the bright red visible by garden light, and nuzzled her cheek affectionately to hide the spreading color.</p><p>“Yup, definitely time for everyone to go to bed,” Mal announced with a clap of her hands as Jane giggled and squirmed against her boyfriend’s loving gestures.</p><p>There was a chorus of agreement from the circle. Jay was the first to rise, lifting Dizzy and Celia to their feet as well with one sturdy hand to each girl.</p><p>Syrena thought she saw Dizzy swoon a little in the darkness and wondered if Evie’s surrogate little sister didn’t have a tiny crush on the attractive boy.</p><p>When he extended a strong hand to help her, Syrena couldn’t help but admire the way his muscles tensed and flexed.</p><p>Dizzy had good taste.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around the twin’s shoulders, Syrena followed Evie back into the castle. She caught a yawn that Celia tried to stifle that moved from the small voodoo queen in training to the almost birthday girl and then the dragoness future queen.</p><p>Squeaky and Squirmy yawned in unison, covering their mouths and rubbing their eyes under their glasses as Syrena walked them into their room. She waited while they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed and then tucked them in. She smiled over her shoulder, turning out the light and closing the door with a soft click.</p><p>“You’re good with them.”</p><p>“Gods, don’t do that!” Syrena hissed, hand over her heart to check that it was still beating. Her emerald glare shot to Jay, leaning against the opposite wall wearing his usual cocky smirk.</p><p>“Sorry,” he chuckled, not sounding the least bit apologetic. “But it’s true. They like you.”</p><p>He pushed off the wall as she walked past, following her towards the stairs.</p><p>“I like them too. They’re still young. I imagine it’s harder to be away from their dad. I just want to make sure they’re happy here.”</p><p>“You came to Auradon Prep at their age too, was it hard to be away from your parents?”</p><p>Syrena glanced at him, a little surprised. Her friends knew she wasn’t from Auradon City, like most of the other students, so she wasn’t sure why it shocked her that Jay would <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">be aware of</span> the fact. But he was, and more, he was asking about it because he understood the connection she felt with the twins.</p><p>“It wasn’t so bad. I had Ben and… and Audrey,” she hesitated as she spoke the girl’s name.</p><p>A memory flashed through her mind of them, three years ago, standing in front of Auradon Prep together, giant goofy grins on their faces as Aurora Rose took their picture and fawned over them. </p><p>It was one of her happier memories with her ex-friend. Compared to Queen Leah and Audrey, Aurora was kind and motherly. Syrena liked the older woman a lot.</p><p>She felt Jay touch her arm and blinked out of the past, smiling up at him.</p><p>“I don’t think Squeaky or Squirmy will have any problem once school starts.”</p><p>“Not with you coaching them,” he praised. “You got us through it. These four? Easy.”</p><p>They chuckled, approaching her bedroom slowly.</p><p>“I think you four did more for me,” Syrena murmured with a sweet smile.</p><p>Jay grinned back. There was something in his dark eyes, like he had something on his mind but wasn’t sure how to say it. </p><p>“Are you gonna wait up for ‘Los to get back before you pass out?<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">”</span> she asked, hoping to either distract him from his thoughts or help him speak them.</p><p>“Probably. He won’t be long. Jane doesn’t live that far away, and she likes it when he goes fast on the bike.” He chuckled, and she joined him.</p><p>It was unusual, but they’d learned early into Jane and Carlos dating that the timid girl had a daring streak buried deep down.</p><p>“Well, don’t wait up too late. We’ve got an early morning ahead. You’re not the best morning person,” she teased.</p><p>“Hey, I’m better than Mal!” he argued.</p><p>It wasn’t entirely untrue, but Mal was sharing Evie’s room since she wasn’t staying at Beast Castle, so Syrena <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">wasn’t as concerned</span> about the dragoness waking up on time.</p><p>She met his gaze again and frowned. Whatever had been there <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">was gone</span> now, and she felt hurt that he hadn’t thought he could tell her. But then again, Jay still wasn’t very good at feelings. If he wanted to talk to her about whatever was on his mind, he’d do so in his time. She’d let it go and just be there for him when he finally <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">decided</span><span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored"> to speak</span>.</p><p>“Goodnight, Jay. See you in the morning.”</p><p>“Night ‘Rena.”</p><p>Her door creaked shut behind her, latching with a soft click that seemed much louder in the silence of her bedroom. She moved around the room, readying herself for sleep quickly. Exhaustion was coming on fast now that she was thinking about it. That was good<span class="pwa-mark">, at</span> least she’d fall asleep quicker. Rest would definitely be a requirement.</p><p>Burrowing under her covers, Syrena felt her body relax into the soft mattress, eyes fluttering closed. A contented sigh escaped as she imagined Dizzy and Celia’s faces when they saw the Enchanted Lake for the first time, or how happy the twins would be when they got to try cake for the first time. She couldn’t wait for the morning, excitement already fluttered through her as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Tomorrow would be a long and eventful day, and she couldn’t be more ready for it.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Heads up!”</p><p>Syrena paused mid skip and ducked as a baggie flew over her head.</p><p>“Good morning,” she muttered, eyeing Jay suspiciously. </p><p>He was wide awake, already dressed and was, without supervision, gathering together the three picnic baskets worth of stuff they were packing for the day.</p><p>“Breakfast?” he asked with a grin.</p><p>Syrena nodded, and then nearly had to duck again as a shiny red apple flew at her face.</p><p>“Please stop throwing things at me,” she groused, biting into the crunchy fruit, savoring the sweet juice as it exploded on her tongue.</p><p>“Heads up!”</p><p>Syrena ducked again, glaring at Evie over her shoulder. The navy haired girl smiled apologetically but said nothing as Carlos jogged into the room.</p><p>“Morning. Got the beach towels.”</p><p>He was grinning from ear to ear as he shoved the fluffy blue towels into one basket, and Syrena felt her sour mood lighten. She giggled, watching Evie pluck apples from the basket on the island counter to toss at Jay for packing. He caught each one, reflexes lightning-fast and moved like a machine dropping an apple into the basket at the same time he caught the next one.</p><p>“I really think she’s gonna like the cake, you guys,” Carlos announced, moving around the counter and flying fruit to the pink box at the other end.</p><p>Evie and Jay weren’t paying attention, their fruit tossing was growing more competitive as Evie tossed the apples faster, trying to catch the tourney champ off guard. But Syrena could see as Carlos’s face fell and paled, panic-stricken.</p><p>“Oh, no,” the white-haired boy groaned. “Okay, who got into Jane’s cake?” he called to the rest of the house.</p><p> Syrena, Evie and Jay moved around the counter to peek into the pink box. They looked at each other, silently questioning if any of them knew who’d done it.</p><p> The redhead’s hands raised, her half-eaten apple on display.</p><p> “I just got here,” she stated defensibly. She pointed to her hair and the waterfall braid decorating her red locks. “This took forever.”</p><p> Evie’s head tilted, her chocolate eyes looking over her friend appraisingly.</p><p> “You look great, though. That dress is amazing on you. Red is definitely your color.”</p><p> “I know, right?” Syrena tittered, running her hand down the front of the cherry-colored gingham sundress. “It’s super cute.”</p><p> Evie nodded enthusiastically, cooing over the little bow at the top of the bodice.</p><p>A cough from beside them drew their attention back to the two boys, who looked agitated and confused. Carlos motioned to the cake wildly, as if to remind them about the bigger issue they faced.</p><p>Syrena glanced around the kitchen<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored"> and</span> then looked back at the group. “Has anyone seen the girls?”</p><p>“The girls,” the other three groaned in unison. Mystery<span class=""> solved</span>.</p><p>There were very few reasons for Dizzy and Celia to be absent from a room filled with the older VKs. Cake was probably one of them.</p><p>With a resigned sigh, Carlos closed the cake box while Syrena helped Jay and Evie finish packing up the picnic baskets when they heard shouting outside.</p><p>“What was that?” Evie asked, chocolate eyes wide.</p><p>A shriek rang out, easily distinguished as Mal’s.</p><p>The foursome looked at each other before taking off towards the front door.</p><p>Carlos was in the lead with Jay close behind as they burst into the early morning light. Syrena froze in the doorway as her gaze landed on Audrey.</p><p>The pink agitation <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">was dressed</span>… differently.</p><p>The leather bodysuit and feather cape were something that the spoiled girl would never have <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">been caught</span> in. Her blond hair <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">was gone</span>, replaced by bright pink, and on top of her head the Queen of Auradon’s crown glittered in the sunlight.</p><p>“So long suckers,” she mocked as rose-pink smoke swirled around her. Thunder clapped through the air, and Audrey vanished.</p><p>Syrena stared at the place her ex-friend had just disappeared from, too stunned to look anywhere else.</p><p>What the…</p><p>A yelp from ahead drew her attention to Jay, staring in shocked silence. His mouth opened and closed, trying to form words that wouldn’t come out, and Syrena could see why.</p><p>Instead of the teen future queen they knew, Mal was a hunched old woman with long silver hair. Her black cloak covered most of her, but her wrinkled hands’ haggard fingers <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">were left</span> exposed, denoting the damage done to her.</p><p>“Uh, you might wanna think of a spell for that,” Jay finally managed, waving his hand at Mal.</p><p>Had Audrey done this? How?</p><p>Audrey had no magic. Syrena would know. They’d spent <span class="pwa-mark">the majority of</span> their lives together. There was no way Audrey could’ve hidden a magical ability from her, and she wouldn’t have, anyway. Audrey was terrible at keeping secrets.</p><p>Syrena’s mind reeled against her ex-friend’s change, trying to rationalize the attack on Mal.</p><p>Was she cursed? Had someone spelled her? Ben had <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">been spelled</span>, twice, with love spells. Was there one for<span class="pwa-mark">…</span>whatever Audrey was now?</p><p>“There’s no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter,” Granny Mal explained, voice rough and hoarse with her sudden age.</p><p>“Well, that’s a shame,” Carlos hedged. His wide eyes darted between Jay, Syrena, and Evie.</p><p>“Forget about me. Audrey’s out for revenge, and all of Auradon is in danger.”</p><p>“What should we do?”</p><p>“The only thing more powerful than the scepter is Hades’ ember.”</p><p>Jay scoffed. Syrena batted his arm with a glare. Now was not the time for his negativity. He glared at her mildly.</p><p>“Oh, like he’s just gonna hand it over after you blew him back to the Isle.”</p><p>“No one knows where his lair is,” Evie added.</p><p>“I do,” Celia corrected with a cocky flip of her curly maroon hair. “I’m his errand rat. I’ve got the key at my dad’s.”</p><p>“You’re coming,” Mal decided, leaving no room for argument, though it didn’t stop the younger girl trying.</p><p>“But I just got here,” the voodoo girl groaned, stomping her foot.</p><p>Syrena placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, both to reassure the younger girl and hold her in place. She opened her mouth to say something but <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-ignored">was cut</span> off by Dizzy calling out and then her terrified scream as she saw Mal’s new appearance.</p><p>The twins were with her, each of her hands clasped in one of theirs. They stood slightly behind her, hiding away from the haggard future queen.</p><p>Evie moved swiftly, blocking the trio’s view of the patio.</p><p>“Dizzy stay here to take care of the twins, we’ll be right back, and everything will be just fine,” she assured them. “Go inside.”</p><p>The small ginger nodded, accepting her task and leading the boys back into the house where they would all, hopefully, be safe from whatever Audrey had planned.</p><p>“Guys go get your stuff,” she added to Jay, Carlos, Syrena and Celia once Dizzy and the twins <span class="pwa-mark">were gone</span>. </p><p>They nodded, Jay and Carlos darting off first. Syrena tugged the younger girl with her as they followed the boys.</p><p>“I’d rather go swimming,” Celia grumbled as they made their way to Syrena’s room.</p><p>“Yeah, kid, so would I,” the redhead sighed.</p><p>Dread twisted in her gut. Something niggling at the back of her mind said this endeavor wouldn’t be a minor detour on the way to Jane’s party. She just hoped they’d be able to stop the princess-turned-villain before whatever she was planning took effect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return To The Isle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognizable :)</p>
<p>Author's Note:</p>
<p>Welp it took like two weeks (maybe? I'm not even sure anymore these last few weeks have been CRAZY) but this chapter is finally done. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I tried to edit but I'm sick in bed today working on this and during the writing, I had a very tiny annoyance of a dog that liked to distract me.</p>
<p>Anyway, it's done and I'm proud of it. And we also get a new outfit board which I'm also super excited and proud of.</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who's read and left kudos. And to my wonderful reviewers, StephLauren, VeraWA, and thehelldoievenputhere, thank you all for your support and kind words. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it and I hope this chapter gets the same results.</p>
<p>Also, I hope everyone is staying safe in this Coronavirus madness.</p>
<p>Now on to chapter 3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Five bikes slid to a halt, sending dirt and gravel through the air.</p>
<p>Syrena’s eyes drifted over the cliff’s edge. Below, she could hear the waves of Auradon Bay as they crashed steadily into the rocky face.</p>
<p>Hesitation fluttered through her. The thought of riding her bike off a cliff was daunting<span>, to say the least,</span> but Mal had used this spell when she’d escaped Auradon and it had worked then. There wasn’t any reason it shouldn’t work now.</p>
<p>Except that Mal was a haggard old woman now, thanks to Audrey and Maleficent’s scepter. There was a possibility that her magic could fail, and they’d all go splashing to their deaths.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, maybe they wouldn’t die. But it would really suck to fall.</em>
</p>
<p>“Relax,” Evie whispered.</p>
<p>Syrena glanced at her friend, but the chocolate brown depths were downcast. She followed her friend’s gaze and saw the foot she was using as a kickstand bouncing fitfully against the ground. She forced the movement to cease, swallowing her anxiety down.</p>
<p>If they crashed, they crashed. They <span>weren’t going to</span> die. Everything would be fine.</p>
<p>“Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere,” Mal croaked.</p>
<p>Syrena felt a tingle against her wrist, the emerald chips in her bracelet flaring with light for a moment before returning to normal. She hoped that was a good sign as she pulled in the clutch, ready to follow the others over the edge.</p>
<p>Mal kicked off, dirt arching up behind her as she sped forward. Jay and Carlos followed her.</p>
<p>Syrena waited for Evie to go first and then, with her eyes squeezed closed, took off after them.</p>
<p>Her stomach leapt to her throat as she felt the bike leave the ground. She startled, her eyes flaring open, as water splashed over the toe of her boot, sure that she was sinking, and the spell had failed.</p>
<p>But they weren’t…</p>
<p><span>…</span> well, they were a little.</p>
<p>Water sprayed in twin waves as they sped across Auradon Bay into the Strait of Ursula. Their tires sunk several inches into the water, slowing them marginally, but they were staying afloat and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>The splash of water didn’t rise higher than Syrena’s ankle, a fact she was grateful for since she didn’t relish plucking scales on the Isle and slowing their mission down.</p>
<p>They were drawing nearer to the barrier when the thin gold bracelet around her wrist flared to life, the heat so intense and sudden Syrena released the handle of her bike to shake away the sting. The machine jerked beneath her, almost toppling sideways into the water. </p>
<p>She caught it, righting herself as they crossed the barrier. The fire ceased immediately, the magic binding spell blanketing the Isle taking effect.</p>
<p>The tingling feeling of the burn lingers still, but driving once more on solid ground, Syrena felt comfortable removing her hand from one handle to shake away the haunting prickles. She caught Jay glancing at her over his shoulder as they followed Mal down alleyways single file. Even without seeing his face, his concern was clear, but she ignored it for the time.</p>
<p>She had more pressing concerns of her own weighing her mind.</p>
<p>What had set her bracelet off?</p>
<p>Not Mal’s magic, surely. It had already reacted to that. And it wouldn’t be the barrier, because it had never burned her any other time she’d crossed over. So, then what was it?</p>
<p>She was still puzzling it out as they parked and dismounted the bikes.</p>
<p>Syrena went through the motions, unfocused. Pulling off her helmet with a flip of her hair, she didn’t notice Jay behind her until he was swatting at the flaming locks.</p>
<p>“Watch it!” he griped, but when she turned, he was smirking at her.</p>
<p>“Don’t sneak up on people,” she quipped, flicking her hair at him with a more deliberate aim.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Mal’s delighted call echoed out, “I’m me again.”</p>
<p>Evie and Carlos joined the pair, the navy haired girl sharing a grin with Syrena as they watched their friend pat herself down to ensure every part of her had returned to sixteen.</p>
<p>“Duh! Evil magic doesn’t work here,” Celia reminded <span>sassily</span>. “Kind of the point.”</p>
<p>Syrena’s fingers toyed with the cool golden band, tracing the emerald chips lightly. Her bracelet wasn’t evil magic, and in Auradon they’d always <span>been taught</span> that <span>all magic was banned</span> on the Isle. Whatever had set it off had definitely occurred on the other side of the blockade.</p>
<p>But how big of a spell would it have been to create such an intense reaction?</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Emerald glanced up to meet oak. She saw her worry reflected in Jay’s eyes and offered a weary smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “Something happened in Auradon before we went through the barrier, something big.”</p>
<p>“Like what? How do you know?” he looked startled, his dark eyes darting back the way they’d come as if he’d be able to see home and answer his own question.</p>
<p>Syrena didn’t know how to ease him. How could she, when she couldn’t even quiet her own racing mind?</p>
<p>“I don’t know what. But my bracelet did that thing it does around magic…”</p>
<p>“The burning?” he interrupted, eyes returning to her, dropping to study her wrist. “Are you okay? Is it still?”</p>
<p>“No,” she cut him off swiftly, “I mean, yes, I’m okay. No, it isn’t still doing it. The barrier stopped it. I just… what could have made it react like that? It’s never been a long-range detector before…” she trailed off, her mind returning to the multitude of questions swirling maddeningly through her.</p>
<p>“So, what’s Audrey doing that changed that?” Jay finished for her, sounding as perplexed as she felt.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Syrena whispered. Her fingers still twisted and fidgeted around her bracelet, waiting for it the magic within to spike again even though she knew it wouldn’t while they were on the Isle. She wasn’t sure if she should <span>be relieved</span> or concerned that she wouldn’t have any warning of what was happening in their absence. How much would they miss without her warning system to update them?</p>
<p>“Hey,” he nudged her arm, forcing her to look at the reassuring smile he displayed for her. “We’ll be back soon, and we’ll get everything back to normal. We always do, right?”</p>
<p>“Usually after several other things go wrong first,” she replied with a grimace.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, we rarely have a birthday party to get to, so…”</p>
<p>“Priorities Jay,” the redhead giggled, popping him gently in the stomach. “You just want cake. Admit it, you’re jealous Celia and Dizzy beat you to the first slice.”</p>
<p>He chuckled at her but didn’t answer, which she took as an omission of truth, as they approached a faded red and grey door with bright green letters painted across the front.</p>
<p>“Pa <span>deranje</span>?” Syrena read in a hushed whisper, glancing up to Jay for a translation.</p>
<p>The boy only shrugged in response.</p>
<p>They watched Celia prance up to the door perkily, smiling widely as she tapped a rhythm against the door.</p>
<p>Someone knocked back in answering measure, and Celia did a cute little wiggling dance in place while she answered with a third beat. That seemed to be the key as the door unlatched, sliding open with a metallic rattle.</p>
<p>The voodoo darling waved them into the glowing red tunnel on the other side. Carlos glanced at Jay and Syrena uncertainly, and the pair looked to Evie expectantly. The navy haired girl shrugged.</p>
<p>It was Mal who, with an amused smirk and confident gait, passed through the entrance first. They followed her with a final hesitant look between them.</p>
<p>The red hallway was short, opening into an enormous warehouse filled with glowing neon lights and carnival sounds. An ominous laugh echoed over unseen speakers periodically, adding an unpromising element to the amusement.</p>
<p>Syrena couldn’t find a single place to focus her attention. Everything about the cavernous building called to her, from the purple and yellow glow of the entrance archway that read Dr. <span>Facilier</span>’s Voodoo Arcade, to the gallery of games with flashing lights and musical clanging and the people surrounding them, laughing and chattering.</p>
<p>This was such a different scene than she’d seen on her first trip to the Isle. The surrounding people seemed happy and at ease. She wondered how much of it had to do with the changes Ben’s new Isle of the Lost Rehabilitation council, or if this was all Dr. <span>Facilier</span>’s doing.</p>
<p><span>By the way Celia</span> ran to greet him, with her girlish cry of “daddy!” that <span>was readily met</span> with a warm embrace followed by a strange dance that had <span>been</span><span> performed</span> many times, Syrena <span>found herself leaning</span> towards the communal feeling being attributed to the establishment's owner.</p>
<p>They made their way further into the arcade as <span>Celia was swept away</span> to reunite with her father and Syrena drifted slowly passed the different game booths, her curiosity mounting.</p>
<p>One that gained her particular interest depicted a man on a spinning wheel. It seemed the point of the game was to throw darts at the drawn man, with different body parts being worth varying amounts of points. She paused at the booth to watch as a boy <span>just a bit </span>older than her threw his projectiles at the target until a line of five stood proudly up one leg.</p>
<p>The boy and his companions seemed pleased <span>with the result</span>, while the game operator huffed and pulled a prize from under the table.</p>
<p>“Wanna play?”</p>
<p>Syrena felt her heart leap in her chest.</p>
<p>“Stop doing that!” She whined, whirling around to pop Jay’s arm roughly.</p>
<p>“But it’s so easy!” He cackled.</p>
<p>She turned away, arms crossed, and lips pursed in a pout. The disheartened look grabbed his attention almost instantly.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m only kidding.”</p>
<p>When he tried to step in front of her, Syrena turned, keeping her back to him.</p>
<p>“Rena come on!”</p>
<p>Again, he moved to her front and again she turned away, this time biting her lip to conceal a smile. It was difficult, forcing her face to remain a mask of upset even as his efforts to regain her notice made her want to burst into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he nearly whimpered and Syrena couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer. The sight of his dark eyes, staring up at her hopefully as he knelt down in front of her, trying to catch her gaze, was more than she could handle. It was so adorably pathetic. She couldn’t keep tormenting him if he <span>was going to</span> look at her like she’d just kicked his puppy.</p>
<p>“Oh, get up already,” she chuckled with a roll of her eyes. “Show me how to play this game and I’ll forgive you.”</p>
<p>He nodded eagerly, dragging her to the attendant and getting them each a set of darts. He walked her through the <span>objective</span> of the game and then <span>demonstrated</span> by tossing his darts at random, painted appendages with higher numbers on them until he’d racked up a high count.</p>
<p>“If you can get them all in a straight line, you get double points,” he explained when she asked why he didn’t win a prize, but the other player had. She nodded, accepting his answer and stepping up to the ledge to eye her target.</p>
<p>She took her time with each throw, going slowly and ensuring each dart would hit its intended mark until she had a straight line of five descending from the painted man’s forehead to the center of his chest. The darts so close together that their tail feathers brushed together in the gentle breeze of the spinning wheel.</p>
<p>"You’re… terrifying, sometimes. Did you know that?” Jay muttered. His dark eyes focused on the target with appraising trepidation as Syrena collected her prize happily.</p>
<p>“Look Jay, it’s pretty!”</p>
<p>She held up the flattened coin for his inspection before slipping the thin cord over her head, so the pendant lay against her collar.</p>
<p>“Looks good on you,” he nodded, slinging an arm across her shoulders and drawing her closer so they could inspect her prize together.</p>
<p>It was an Auradon coin, though they couldn’t tell which one since the face had <span>been scraped</span> away and replaced with an etched depiction of six trident looking spears. The tip of each pointed to one of the eight points on the octagon-shaped coin. There were other markings too, around the staff of each trident and at the tip of every other one, but they were difficult to discern in the arcade's dimness.</p>
<p>She was still inspecting the handmade necklace when Carlos’s voice echoed across the room.</p>
<p>“Uh, guys? Come look at this.”</p>
<p>He sounded unnerved and the group immediately joined him around an old, rabbit-eared television.</p>
<p>“There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty’s daughter, Audrey, is behind the spell. We’re trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies and which villain has perpetrated this evil,” the reporter on the small screen announced.</p>
<p>Syrena chewed her lip, anxiety creeping up her spine until the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She glanced around at her friends, each of their faces a mirror of her rising dread.</p>
<p>“We have an update.” the reporter clicked his earpiece, listening intently, his face contorting with concern. “It’s what?” he asked, alarm clear in his tone. “It’s moving this way? It’s moving this way!”</p>
<p>Syrena felt someone approach and turned to see Dr. <span>Facilier</span> and Celia joining them around the tv. She stepped closer to Jay, giving the older man more room and seeking comfort in the warmth and security her friend offered.</p>
<p>“The warning from the bracelet,” she murmured when the screen suddenly went black.</p>
<p>“What?” Mal snapped, twisting to stare Syrena down.</p>
<p>The redhead flinched against the harsh look Mal had never directed her way before. Jay grabbed her hand, squeezing reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Right before we crossed the barrier, my bracelet, like, exploded heat. It was more severe than anything I’ve ever felt from it before. I didn’t understand why until now, though.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything before?” the dragoness growled.</p>
<p>“Mal, I’m sorry, I didn’t think… I didn’t know Audrey would…” Syrena stammered, retreating further from her friend’s anger.</p>
<p>“Lay off, Mal, it isn’t her fault Audrey went crazy,” Jay defended.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we could have done anything to stop her without the ember anyway,” Evie added, resting a placating hand on Mal’s arm. “It’s probably better Syrena didn’t tell us. It kept us away from the spell and gave us time to get what we need to save Auradon.”</p>
<p>“Again,” Carlos muttered.</p>
<p>The violet haired girl’s anger diffused almost instantly, the harsh line of her mouth dropping into an apologetic frown.</p>
<p>“Right. You’re right,” she sighed heavily, running a gloved hand through her hair roughly. “Sorry, Rena.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she smiled softly, “I should have said something.”</p>
<p>She reached out a hand to the purple girl, her grin widening when Mal met her in the middle, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. “Let’s go get the Ember, yeah?”</p>
<p>Mal nodded, pulling their hands apart and resting an arm around Celia’s shoulders to urge the girl out of the arcade.</p>
<p>The sight that greeted them as they stepped out of the dim warehouse into the alley was unexpected. Syrena could honestly say she hadn’t ever once considered the possibility of theft, even on the Isle. </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Carlos cried, arm outstretched towards the place they’d parked the bikes. Jay stepped forward, his pace quickening as he saw what Carlos had.</p>
<p>“Rookie mistake?” the white-haired boy whispered to Jay as the pair broke into a run.</p>
<p>“Long time nae see!”</p>
<p>The thickly accented voice sent an uncomfortable shiver up Syrena’s spine, the sound having <span>been permanently etched</span> into her memory. The last encounter with the hook wielding psycho, during her first trip to the Isle, resulted in him trying to kill her. It wasn’t something she was likely <span>to ever forget</span>. Running into him now was another possibility that hadn’t ever occurred to her. Although the fear she’d felt then was quickly being replaced by agitation as she saw Harry Hook and a few of his pirates sitting on their bikes.</p>
<p>“Get off my bike, Hook!” Jay snarled to no avail.</p>
<p>“Catch me if you can, Jay!” Harry sang, speeding off after his companions. </p>
<p>Syrena watched her own bike skid away and felt her indignant rage rise. So much so that when Jay suggested they chase the thieves down on foot, she didn’t even argue the pointlessness of his plan. Instead, she took off down the street with him, Evie and Carlos hot on their heels.</p>
<p>She vaguely heard Mal corralling Celia as they parted. Probably for the best. If they did somehow <span>manage to </span>retrieve the bikes, it’d be convenient for Mal and Celia to have already <span>obtained</span> the ember so they could all return to Auradon.</p>
<p>And even if they didn’t catch up to the band of wannabe pirates, at least Mal and Celia would have accomplished their task. They could still return home to stop Audrey. It would just be a much slower journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Mal and Celia caught up with them, ember in hand, the foursome had long since given up trying to track Harry Hook and his goons. It would be a long walk back across the bridge, but that’s what they got for their rookie mistake.</p>
<p>“<span>Alright</span>. Get in, get out,” Mal praised as they walked towards the dilapidated edge of the Isle.</p>
<p>At least one of their retrieval missions had been successful.</p>
<p>“Jay, you good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the boy nodded, pulling out the remote controlling the barrier from his pocket.</p>
<p>“Okay. Hold on.”</p>
<p>Her arms outstretched, halting them at the edge of the invisible blockade, Mal waited for the subtle click that would signal the disarming. As the divide parted for them, Syrena watched her dragoness friend idly flipping Hades’ <span>ember</span> in her palm. The glowing azure stone was <span>kind</span> of mesmerizing in the gentle pulsation of light. Similar to the way her emeralds flickered when her bracelet’s warning heat system activated, she wondered if it had something to do with both the bracelet and the ember being Olympus born.</p>
<p> The crackling zap of magic jolting through the air drew Syrena out of her thoughts to see sapphire electricity wash over Mal’s body, adding a shock of cobalt to her violet scheme.</p>
<p>“Whoa, you got a little Hades’ thing going,” Evie noted with an approving grin. Syrena nodded her agreement, plucking up one of Mal’s violet to cobalt ombre curls to watch the colors shine and shift in the sunlight.</p>
<p>Mal seemed impressed too, appraising the changes to her appearance with an intrigued smirk and a chuckled “wow”.</p>
<p>“That thing packs a punch, huh?” Carlos questioned, doing his own inspection of the dragoness’s new look.</p>
<p>A loud grunt and two heavy thuds at their backs startled the group out of their fawning. As one, the six of them turned to face the barrier again. As the golden blockade drew closed, two boys rose from the stone bridge to look around in awed astonishment. When their gazes met, the pair launched at one another in a bewildered but excited hug.</p>
<p>Syrena recognized the pair immediately and frowned.</p>
<p>Were all of her trips to the Isle destined to involve Harry Hook? If so, she may have to rethink her role in the Isle Rehab council. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys,” Harry panted, turning away from Gil to greet them. “We just come for a… wee visit.”</p>
<p>Syrena cocked a brow, arms crossing over her chest. She glanced incredulously between Evie and Jay. </p>
<p>Were they serious? A visit? As if they hadn’t just leapt through the barrier behind them. And they’d come through at the very last moment. The pair must have been tailing them, probably since they disappeared on the bikes.</p>
<p>The two pirates started forward, only to <span>be shunted</span> back by Carlos and Jay. Evie was quick to pull Celia further down the bridge, a safe distance from the growing argument, while Syrena followed Mal’s lead in trying to diffuse the tension.</p>
<p>Gil and Harry were quick to return blows, the darker of the two shoving Carlos roughly in retaliation. Mal cried out, catching Carlos only to drop the ember<span> in the process</span>.</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Mal exclaimed, chasing the nugget before it could bounce over the edge. She caught it against the stones at the same time Harry’s hook caught against her wrist. With a quick jerk, he sent the ember careening over the ledge to the dark water below.</p>
<p>They watched in shocked desolation as their one hope to save Auradon from Audrey’s mega-tantrum fell away.</p>
<p>“No!” Mal whimpered. Syrena grabbed the girl’s arms to keep her from jumping into the water after the stone.</p>
<p>Just before the glowing orb plunked into the depths, an aquamarine tentacle snapped through the air, curling protectively around their salvation. </p>
<p>Syrena’s mouth dropped open as Harry burst into a manic cackle at her side.</p>
<p>
  <em>It couldn’t be…</em>
</p>
<p>But it was. </p>
<p>Rising from the murky depths, a true goddess of the sea, Uma looked stunning for someone who’d been on lam for four months. She was more self-assured in her cecaelia form than she’d been the last time Syrena had seen her and the redhead couldn’t help feeling a pang of resentment in the confident way Uma held herself in the water. Her tentacles twisted and writhed through the water, a graceful dance that belayed the deadliness they could bring.</p>
<p>“Drop something?” she taunted, a wicked grin curling her dark lips.</p>
<p>“It can’t get wet!” Mal cried, panic swelling inside her as she stared at the hazard surrounding the small stone. “Give it back before it goes out!”</p>
<p>Uma cackled, the future queen’s anxiety, provoking no sympathy in the sea-witch.</p>
<p>“Uma!” Gil and Harry exclaimed together, silencing any further pleas Mal might have attempted.</p>
<p>They were just as shocked to see their former captain as the rest of them were.</p>
<p>“That’s my name,” she replied with a smirk. Her fingers wiggled in a coy wave. They shared eager grins. Syrena studied them from her place, still holding Mal back from diving into the water, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.</p>
<p>She’d recognized a closeness between them when they’d gone to Uma’s ship to retrieve Ben, had seen their care for one another. Everything she’d learned about the social dynamics of the Isle from the Core Four had told her that true friends were <span>hard to come by</span>, difficult to let in and impossible to let go. Having a gang was the only difference between survival and surrender.</p>
<p>Uma leaving her crew to go to Auradon with her plan would no doubt have been difficult. But she’d had every intention of being reunited with them. Four months of knowing what her family was going through, how they were living and being unable to return to them couldn’t have been easy on her.</p>
<p>But for Harry, Gil, and the other pirates, not knowing where she was or if she was okay? Syrena couldn’t imagine a worse fate than that for them. Would they have thought she abandoned them? Forgotten about them?</p>
<p>What little she knew about Uma told her those outcomes weren’t even in the realm of possibilities, but for a person so used to cruelty and miserable existences, having something good taken away would have been the norm. She felt for them.</p>
<p>Not that she’d likely tell the boys that. She still held a grudge against Harry for the scar marring her palm. Like she didn’t have enough of them already. He had to <span>go and </span>add one more.</p>
<p>Syrena’s introspection came to a screeching halt as <span>she was suddenly jerked</span> behind Jay. Her gaze drew up to narrow on him when she spotted the cyclone of water rising from the strait. Her eyes snapped shut, and she ducked her head against the boy’s back as the cyclone exploded, raining mist down. The spray blessedly missed her, mostly. Landing on her thick curls and leather jacket instead of her thin tights. Jay offered her a great deal of protection, she noted when he turned to check on her, and she saw that his face and hair glittered with tiny droplets.</p>
<p>She mouthed a silent thanks, and he nodded, the hint of smirk toying at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hi boys,” Uma greeted from behind them.</p>
<p>In unison, they turned to look at her, wiggling the glowing ember and grinning. Expressions <span>around</span> her ranged from frustration, confusion, fascination and agitation. Syrena wasn’t sure which of the categories she fell into, but she hoped her expression <span>wasn’t mirrored</span> on Harry’s face.</p>
<p>While the other girl’s swift change from sea to shore, and the lack of pain that seemed to accompany it intrigued her, she didn’t think that was a fact that interested Harry. It was more likely because of his captain performing an exciting trick.</p>
<p>He chuckled, a low sound, as he crossed the length of stone to greet the girl more personally. Gil followed him, slowly, Syrena noted, almost doubtfully, and she wondered why.</p>
<p>Mal seemed uninterested in the reuniting, instead rubbing her temples with her fingers as if to massage away a growing headache. Carlos and Jay seemed to share her sentiments if their hard glares were any <span>indication</span>. But Syrena ignored their negativity, instead of listening to the trio and watching their reunion.</p>
<p>“Uma,” Gil spoke, his tone slow and meek as he approached his friend, “you swam off and forgot all about us.”</p>
<p>His words reaffirmed every reason Syrena had come up with when she’d led the sea search for the caecilian girl. But hearing them spoken aloud, and seeing Uma’s face drop, broke Syrena’s heart anew.</p>
<p>“Yeah, planning her revenge<span>, no doubt</span>,” Mal scoffed.</p>
<p>The redhead frowned at her but said nothing. There weren’t words in any dictionary that would convince the violet girl that Uma was anything less than an aggressor out <span>to permanently destroy</span> Mal’s life.</p>
<p>
  <em>But maybe if the sea-witch in training would stop antagonizing her, it’d be a little easier to plead a case.</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s not all about you, Mal,” Uma sneered back. “I was looking for a hole in the <span>barrier,</span> to let everybody out. You know what I found, boys? It’s way better out there than we thought,” she explained, her expression softening into an excitable smile. “There’s this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut. And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they’ve been keeping it all for themselves.”</p>
<p>Syrena wasn’t sure how or why Uma thought whales and coconuts were commodities in Auradon. She knew several people who didn’t even like coconut, and sure whales were cool, but they weren’t anything <span>to really get</span> excited about. </p>
<p>But, then again, maybe to someone who’d never seen more than a sliver of the ocean, they would be. The animated way Uma explained them <span>certainly </span>made whales and coconuts seem more interesting than they were.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Mal scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked in a fashion that <span>clearly </span>read that the dragoness still <span>wasn’t amused</span> or interested in anything her nemesis had to say. “Uma, I need that to break a spell.”</p>
<p>“Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty’s daughter,” Carlos elaborated.</p>
<p>Uma considered the white-haired boy, idly flipping the ember between her hands as she let their arguments sink in. She hummed softly, nodding her head as if she understood.</p>
<p>“So, the good guy’s the bad guy?”</p>
<p>“She’s having a… mental breakdown…” Syrena added, although as soon as the words left her mouth and Uma’s hard gaze was on her, she wished she could take it back. The words had sounded much better in her head, but the choked way they’d come out wasn’t eloquent or explanatory in the slightest.</p>
<p>Uma’s throaty laugh in the redhead’s direction did nothing to ease the mounting insecurities the cecaelia girl’s sharp stare incited.</p>
<p>Syrena was glad for the lifted weight when Uma returned her harsh stare to Mal, who was much better equipped to handle the look.</p>
<p>“Well, I might not give it back.” The laugh died instantly, her tone turning more threatening as she clutched the shining blue nugget tighter. “See what happens.”</p>
<p>“Uma, it’s not the time for games!” Mal shouted, hand still outstretched for the stone. “People’s lives are in danger!”</p>
<p>Syrena frowned at the trio of pirates as they shared a look and a laugh. But then something in Uma’s expression changed. A scheme was forming in the depths of her mahogany eyes. Syrena prepared herself for whatever ultimatum was coming.</p>
<p>“Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to can get off the Isle.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that,” Mal snapped. </p>
<p>Syrena had never wanted to inflict violence upon her friend more than she did now. Why wouldn’t Mal just tell Uma about VK Day? She didn’t get the chance to ask before Uma was dangling the ember over the edge of the bridge.</p>
<p>“Well, how about now?” Uma called with a malicious sneer.</p>
<p>“Deal!” Mal cried. The foursome moved in unison, lurching forward as if they could catch the ember if Uma dropped it. Mal whispered the word again, her voice shaking and hand once more outstretched. She was desperate. Too much time had passed since they’d left Auradon, since they’d seen the broadcast about Audrey’s sleeping spell. There was no telling what the spiteful girl had done since then, and Mal was afraid for her people and for Ben.</p>
<p>The sea-witch seemed to revel in the desperation clinging thickly to the group. With a feigned gasp, she let the stone drop slightly from her palm over the water.</p>
<p>The group moved as one, each taking steps towards the turquois <span>haired</span> girl, hands outstretched as if to catch the falling stone.</p>
<p>“Uma!” Evie cried. Her own worry palpable.</p>
<p>The pirates laughed, their eyes drifting over each face to take in the startled, anxious expressions. As if this was all a giant joke. As if the fate of Auradon wasn’t hanging in the balance while they stood around in this glaring competition.</p>
<p>“Her word is good,” the navy haired girl proclaimed. Her voice low but firm. Her belief in their leader strong.</p>
<p>Uma contemplated that. Looking between Evie and Mal thoughtfully. The hand loosely clutching the ember was still outstretched over the strait. It made Syrena more nervous than Harry Hook’s unyieldingly focused stare, which had <span>been directed</span> at her on and off since the entire standoff started.</p>
<p>She’d done her best to ignore him, directing her attention on Uma instead. She could still feel his sharp steel eyes though, no matter how hard she tried to ignore him. They were like a physical weight baring down on her, distracting her until she <span>was forced</span> to take a quick glance. A cruel half smirk contorted his lips when their eyes met and Syrena instantly diverted her gaze again, only to find Uma looking at her too. </p>
<p>At least Uma’s stare was less confusing. The sea-witch was sizing them up, looking for a lie that wasn’t there. Harry’s was just terrible. The practically silver depths could penetrate stone, Syrena was <span>absolutely </span>positive. And if not solid rock, then he could at least see straight through her. He could analyze her soul, pick it apart and inspect the pieces, all while standing several feet away. It made her skin crawl and goosebumps erupt along the skin of her arms, left bare by her quarter sleeve jacket.</p>
<p>“I’ll still keep this…” Uma finally decided, moving the stone away from the water and up to eye level for her inspection. “For the time being.”</p>
<p>She tucked it away into her jacket, close to her heart, and patted the secure pocket mockingly. Her grin didn’t fade as she stepped closer to Mal. She didn’t crowd the violet haired girl, but she made sure that her next words were perfectly clear to their group.</p>
<p>“Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again.”</p>
<p>Syrena frowned, glancing over the people surrounding the future queen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Save the world on her own? Then what the heck were they?</em>
</p>
<p>“This is a job for pirates!” Uma added, turning back to her boys with a laugh.</p>
<p>“We can always go back to hating each other when this is over,” Jay reassured in a hushed tone. He squeezed Mal’s bicep supportively, but the pout on their leader’s lips didn’t fade. She <span>clearly </span><span>wasn’t thrilled</span> with this new alliance, even as she muttered her agreement.</p>
<p>“Where are our bikes?”</p>
<p>It took Syrena a second to remember what Jay was talking about, but the memory returned quickly, followed by her agitation at having watched her <span>pretty </span>lilac bike zoom away.</p>
<p>Mal had spray painted it as a gift, adding a scale print in holographic silver paint that glittered in the sun. It was sad to think she’d never see it again, but would <span>be stuck</span> with Harry Hook’s presence instead.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Gil guffawed excitedly, “We crashed them.”</p>
<p>Harry pantomimed driving a <span>bike,</span> and then whistled the sound of it falling. The imitated explosion he did with his hands was just icing on a cake covered in dirt, and Syrena felt her lips twist down into a sneer.</p>
<p>The silent aggravation on Jay’s face wasn’t any better, and Harry was quick to point it out with a chuckle. And then those awful steel eyes drifted back to her and his laugh doubled him over.</p>
<p>“<span>Aw</span>, don’t pout princess,” he cooed jeeringly.</p>
<p>Syrena felt the strong urge to smack the smirk off his face, but before she could, Evie stepped forward. She positioned herself in the line of fire between both groups and eyed each leader carefully.</p>
<p>“Here’s a thought,” she started, hands on her hips and posture straight. Celia stepped up next to her, looking confused but not saying anything in opposition of the villain princess. “We could try to be friends.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Evie…</em>
</p>
<p>“Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences,” she added, looking once more between the two groups.</p>
<p>Syrena watched Uma contemplate the offer, <span>her face was contorted</span> in suspicious confusion, as if she didn’t really believe what Evie was selling. The turquoise haired girl even looked to each of her companions to gauge their reactions. She received expressions that mirrored hers.</p>
<p>On the other side, Carlos and Jay shared similar discombobulated looks while Mal just pouted harder.</p>
<p><span>It was clear that, if</span> they agreed on nothing else, both groups could back not taking Evie’s suggestion, one hundred percent.</p>
<p>“Who wants gum?” Evie offered, pulling a small red drawstring bag from a pocket at her wrist.</p>
<p>Syrena eyed the mysterious candy pocket warily. Did Evie build those into every outfit she crafted for herself? Did Carlos have one to <span>hid</span> peanut butter cups in? </p>
<p>If so, could he share?</p>
<p>Probably not. Carlos wasn’t very good at sharing chocolate.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Uma announced, moving away from Evie’s friendship speech with a roll of her eyes. </p>
<p>“Ah! No. I’m in charge,” Mal interjected, wagging a berating finger at her rival. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Syrena rolled her eyes too. This was shaping up to be a long walk back. </p>
<p>She squeezed Evie’s shoulder as she passed the girl, following Mal up the bridge.</p>
<p>“It was a good try,” She encouraged.</p>
<p>Evie shrugged, popping a gumball into her mouth before turning on her heel and following the rest of the silent, brooding group back to Auradon.</p>
<p>
  <em>A very long walk back.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to Auradon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Syrena :)</p><p>Author's Note:</p><p>Hello all and apologies that I haven't been exceptionally active.</p><p>I was sick for a few days (strep that I got from my niece) and then my mom was sick, as well as my best friend (who ended up having to get tested for Corvid-19 - it was negative, thankfully) so, because she was tested, I was asked to stay home from work for a week and then I somehow started re-reading the Twilight series (not positive how that happened) and I fell down a hole. Now I'm on the 3rd book and realized I needed to finish this chapter.</p><p>Hopefully, the Harry/Syrena interactions in this chapter will redeem me :)</p><p>As always, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers! StephLauren, VeraWA, and thehelldoievenputhere. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all the wonderful Harry/Syrena moments sprinkled throughout, I know I've kept you waiting for a while but it's time now to put a little speed to the slow burn (not much speed, but some).</p><p>Enjoy Chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As predicted, the walk back to Auradon was silent. Occasionally punctuated by jabbing insults haphazardly concealed by observation. Most of the digs came from Harry, unsurprisingly, directed at Jay who was the most easily riled. Several times, Carlos and Syrena had to band together to stop the irate boy throwing the pirate off the bridge.</p><p>She tried to reassure him that this was a temporary arrangement. Tried to keep him distracted from the loss of their bikes but her attempts did little to ease him. Especially when every effort was followed by another dig from Harry.</p><p>Telling Harry to shut it though, resulted in Uma snapping at Syrena. Mal, of course, jumped in to defend the redhead, which prompted the two rivals to start in on one another. Syrena ducked out of the screaming match when Harry, Carlos and Jay joined in the bickering. Evie and Celia were keeping out of the way as well and Syrena migrated over to them swiftly.</p><p> “How are we supposed to stop Audrey, if they can’t even stop fighting each other,” she asked in a hushed tone. Evie shrugged, continuing up the path towards Auradon Prep.</p><p>“Do people usually sleep on the ground here?”</p><p>Two pairs of eyes darted to Celia, a few feet ahead standing at the glowing grey and blue Auradon Prep sign. She was looking towards the bright green yard questionably. They followed her gaze and twin gasps left them.</p><p>The world fell eerily silent.</p><p>Behind them, arguments ceased slowly. Raised voices dropping off one at a time until everything was quiet. Syrena’s hand cupped over her mouth, stifling another sharp breath. The broadcast they’d seen on the Isle hadn’t shown anyone effected by Audrey’s spell, seeing them now was a waking nightmare. Bodies littered the lawn of her beloved school like corpses, still and silent.</p><p>“They’re asleep,” Jay whispered reassuringly, resting a warm palm against her shoulder. “They’re just asleep.”</p><p>Syrena nodded, leaning against the offered support.</p><p>“We need to keep going. There’s no telling where Audrey is or what she’s planning next.”</p><p>Mal’s tone was clipped, tinged in guilt and sadness. She summoned them with a twitch of her finger, and they followed the remaining path through the trees until the school came into view. The courtyard there was filled with more spelled students, sprawled across benches and passed out at iron tables.</p><p>Syrena felt chills erupt across her skin, she’d never seen the courtyard so full yet so deathly quiet. It was unnerving and frightening.</p><p>“They’re asleep too. Everyone is,” Evie observed, looking around at their schoolmates.</p><p>“I can’t get Ben,” Mal added. Her grip on her phone was tight as she glared down at the device with scathing grey eyes.</p><p>“Or Dizzy or Doug,” Evie added.</p><p>Carlos was the last to try his phone, but Jane wasn’t reachable either.</p><p>“The signal’s out.”</p><p>The white-haired boy wandered further into the courtyard. His phone still outstretched in a desperate attempt to find some way to connect with their other friends.</p><p>“Is that Auradon Prep?” Celia asked disbelief and awe in her voice. She pointed to the castle and Syrena followed her finger, smiling sadly at the building that looked so cold and lifeless.</p><p>“Yeah, and when everybody wakes up, you’re gonna love it.”</p><p>Syrena nodded in agreement, squeezing the little voodoo girl’s shoulders. The wide-eyed, enthralled expression on her face made the older redhead’s grin brighten.</p><p>“You, Dizzy and the twins will have so much fun…once we, um, figure out the Audrey situation…” she added, unable to help her hesitation at the end. Celia gave her a strained smile. Even the newcomer was doubtful that their half-formed plan would work, but even still, her enthusiasm was only marginally diminished.</p><p>“Yes!” she hissed as if she’d just won a grand prize. Syrena released her to continue wandering her new school, turning on her heel to watch the other three new VK’s.</p><p>Gil was the first to catch her attention. His heavy brow furrowed as he looked around the courtyard. He seemed confused, possibly ill from the way his lips were curled. She took a few steps towards him, ready to offer her help but Jay got there first. Still, she was close enough to hear them.</p><p>“Everything is so…” the blond started, his nose scrunching up as he tried to think of the right word.</p><p>“Freaky,” Jay offered, stopping next to him.</p><p>“Green,” Gil corrected. “You have leaves on your trees!”</p><p>At his stunned admission, Syrena thought back to the times she’d been to the Isle and was stunned to realize that she’d never seen a single tree there. Stepping closer to the pair of boys, she nudged Jay to the side gently and smiled at Gil.</p><p>“And what are those colored things on the bushes?”</p><p>Jay and Syrena shared a tentative look.</p><p>“Uh…flowers?”</p><p>Syrena nodded and added “Perennials. They’re Fairy Godmother’s favorite.”</p><p>His head bobbed a few times as the new information processed and then a wide, toothy smile parted his lips.</p><p>“Flowers are pretty.”</p><p>The enthused chuckle and nod of his head had Syrena melting for the son of Gaston. The innocent enthrallment in his eyes was childlike and sweet. Completely opposite of everything she’d learned about his father. She thought back to her first few encounters with him. He’d had the same kind of puppy-like enthusiasm running into them in the market. During their battle to save Ben from Uma, Gil had been one of the least violent of the pirates.</p><p>He was a follower more than an instigator.</p><p>“Cantaloupe?”</p><p>Syrena jolted at the surprised and ecstatic cry from the larger boy. She watched, fascinated as he plucked the half-eaten fruit bowl from the table and began to devour the contents. None of which was cantaloupe, but he was so excited, she couldn’t bring herself to correct him.</p><p>Jay did reach out in an attempt to stop Gil, but he wasn’t quick enough, and the blond was slurping happily at the sweet juices.</p><p>“We don’t have any fresh fruit on the Isle, remember?” Uma interjected. She looked less than amused by Jay’s critical scrutiny of her friend’s table manners.</p><p>Syrena, contrary to Jay, was just saddened by the reminder that the Isle had so much less. The voraciousness of Gil’s appetite for the fruit didn’t disgust her like it sometimes had when she’d seen Jay or Carlos devour chocolate in their early days. Instead, it touched her, made her want to find more fruit to offer to him. Maybe actually let him try cantaloupe.</p><p>And then he <em>thanked</em> the spelled owner of the fruit bowl, before replacing the dish where he’d gotten it and she wanted to embrace and shelter him from the cruelty of the Isle.</p><p>“They’re grapes,” Jay supplied patting Gil on the shoulder and walking away.</p><p>Syrena watched Gil pluck the last few grapes from the bowl. He glanced over to her as he popped the red fruit into his mouth and grinned.</p><p>“Grapes. I love grapes.”</p><p>The redhead nodded patiently, smiling at his back as he followed after Jay.</p><p>She turned at a cooing sound behind her and saw Harry taking a different approach to Auradon.</p><p>Leaning back against the table, Syrena crossed her arms under her chest and watched the dark-haired boy prance around the courtyard suspiciously. She was close enough to him that she could hear him talking to the sleeping students.</p><p>“I believe I deserve some compensation,” he was saying as he plucked a boy’s wallet from his shirt pocket, “for my muscles, my wile, and my role in this endeavor.”</p><p>She couldn’t stifle the derisive snort, especially when Jay popped up once more to remedy the situation.</p><p>“You do,” the former thief agreed, snatching the money back from the pirate. “Me not squashing you like a bug.”</p><p>Harry laughed, exaggerated and loud, tossing the wallet back onto the table while Jay returned the money to the owner’s pocket.</p><p>From her many lessons with Jay, she knew Harry was being overdramatic to catch the other boy off guard.</p><p>When he turned away from his good deed, Harry was waiting for him, hook out and kohl-lined eyes wide and manic.</p><p>“Like I’m scared of you, Jay,” he growled.</p><p>The pair faced off, sneering and snarling at each other like dogs fighting over a bone. Syrena didn’t move from her spot though and didn’t need too because their individual handlers, Mal and Uma, snapped harshly at them, calling them to heel. The boys parted with matching eye-rolls, Jay marching off ahead of the group to cool off and Harry returning to his vulture-like circling.</p><p>Syrena tracked him.</p><p>He was much less threatening here, in the bright light of Auradon. There were no shadows for him to skulk around in. No dark alleys to use to his advantage. He was as out of his element here as she’d been on the Isle. He was volatile like Jay and Mal had been in the beginning, but those two had turned into some of her best friends.</p><p>That wouldn’t be the case with Harry. He’d tried to kill her. But she couldn’t help grinning at his attempts to be stealthy and villainous-looking.</p><p>It may have been this observation that convinced Syrena of her bravery.</p><p>“You think you’re a gift from the gods, don’t you?”</p><p>The bravery fled her the moment his steel eyes swept her way. The slow smirk curling his lips sent a shiver of uncertainty up her spine. Each prowling step he took towards her made Syrena want to back away, flee to Jay or Evie. But she stood firm, tilting her chin up haughtily.</p><p>“Well, well. ‘Ello again princess.”</p><p>He was invading her personal space, so much so that she was made aware of the height difference between them. It startled her. The heels of her boots were at least three inches high and still, he towered over her, even with his shoulders hunched to crowd her more. She could feel the brush of his warm breath across her cheek, in contrast to the cold metal of his hook sweeping against the bared part of her arm. Her spine stiffened against the invasion of her bubble.</p><p>Syrena reached out, placing a firm hand against his chest with every intention of pushing him back a few steps. His scent was overwhelming and heady, leaving her feeling a bit dizzy. Sea salt and cypress with a tinge of fish. Worse than that though was the solid, coiled muscle she felt beneath his shirt.</p><p>Like Jay, Harry was fine and well built. He was strong and sturdy looking. His biceps alone were so beautifully sculpted, Syrena had to force her gaze to remain locked with his. Ogling the enemy turned reluctant ally would do this mission no good.</p><p>“Somethin ye need, princess?”</p><p>His heavy brogue washed over her, thick like honey, low and warm. Even the way he said the new moniker he’d established for her was enticing and hypnotic. Almost making her forget it was most likely supposed to be an insult.</p><p>She realized her hand was still resting against him and the arrogant smirk on his plush lips was knowing and taunting. A flood of heat painted her cheeks and Syrena jerked her hand away quickly, startled by the gleam in Harry’s steely eyes.</p><p>She tried to slip away, sidestepping his invasiveness only to have her foot catch the leg of an iron chair weighed down by a spelled student. With a sharp yelp, Syrena felt herself going down. Her eyes squeezed shut, arms out to catch herself against the grass in anticipation of her fall.</p><p>But the impact never came.</p><p>She hesitantly peeked open one eye to see one firm, pale arm curled around her waist. Against her back, Syrena could feel Harry’s chest vibrate with his laughter.</p><p>“Fallin’ for me already, princess?”</p><p>More heat rushed up her throat to paint her skin red with embarrassment. Her heart fluttered rapidly against her chest, so hard she was certain he could feel it too. Her body was far too warm and her brain was melting. She couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone vocalize it. Her mouth moved with silent babbling, but her attempts were futile and unnecessary.</p><p>Before Syrena could manage a stuttered answer, a flash of yellow swept in. It snatched her wrist, dragging her roughly away from Harry’s grasp.</p><p>“Get your hands offa her,” Jay snarled, shoving the redhead behind him.</p><p>“Jay, it’s fine!” Syrena tried to placate the irate boy, resting a soothing hand on his arm.</p><p>He shook it off, stepping in, crowding Harry who was still chuckling maddeningly.</p><p>“What’re ye gonna do about it, Jay?” the hook toting boy sang.</p><p>“Nothing!” Syrena snapped, wedging herself between the pair and shoving Jay back as roughly as she could. She glared him down, ignoring the maniac at her back to focus her energy on the more reasonable of the two. “Would you calm down! Gods, what is wrong with you? He was helping me. I tripped and he was <em>helping</em> me, you neanderthal.”</p><p>“Listen to the little princess, neanderthal,” Harry sing-songed again.</p><p>Syrena whirled on him next, finger pointed and reprimanding.</p><p>“And you, quit antagonizing him! This’ll never work if you two can’t control your tempers and we have bigger problems than whatever unresolved nonsense the pair of you are suffering from.”</p><p>To her great surprise, they listened.</p><p>With a final glare directed over her shoulder, the pair took two exaggerated steps back.</p><p>“My name is Syrena, by the way. You can stop calling me princess,” she added pointedly to Harry before he turned from her completely.</p><p>He paused to eye her and Syrena noticed there was something different in the way he looked at her now. Almost like he was seeing her for the first time. Before she could question it though, Evie’s shrill call rang across the still courtyard, summoning all of their attention to her.</p><p>“Guys, Hannah turned to stone.”</p><p>Their groups moved to join her and the statue girl swiftly. A somberness fell over them, arguments forgotten, in light of this new information.</p><p>“Alright, everybody stay on their toes,” Jay instructed.</p><p>Syrena could hear the waver in his voice, the slightly higher cadence he was trying to hide.</p><p>A sleeping curse was one thing. It could be dispelled easily with the proper counters. Turning to stone though was another matter entirely and it set them all on edge. If Audrey’s powers were growing so quickly, they were running on even less time than they’d originally thought.</p><p>“Look, since we’re here, let’s check the school.”</p><p>Syrena’s emerald gaze snapped to Uma as she passed, headed towards the castle. Her suggestion wasn’t unreasonable, for someone who didn’t know Audrey. But the authoritative tone she used, Syrena knew, would set Mal on edge and anything that set Mal on edge right now would instantly start a fight. She was too keyed up with worry to be sensible.</p><p>The turquoise haired girl and her followers didn’t wait for an answer as they continued on towards the school’s entrance.</p><p>Celia had joined them. Syrena wasn’t sure what to make of that, but assumed she felt safer around Uma’s crew because they were a bit more like her than the Core Four. The goodness of Auradon had yet to take effect on the voodoo daughter.</p><p>“No. Audrey went straight for the crown, so I think it’s safe to assume she’s gonna go for Ben and his castle next. That’s where we’ll go.”</p><p>Mal’s words paused the pirates. Uma turned a fierce, skeptical mahogany glare to the violet haired girl.</p><p>“Says who?” she sneered.</p><p>The returning snarl was unsurprising and Syrena felt her eyes ping-ponging between the two alpha girls.</p><p>“Says me.”</p><p>Uma took a few languid steps back to stand before the queen-to-be, one hand rested on a jutted hip, in a stance that was the epitome of disdainful incredulity.</p><p>“Says you and that’s supposed to mean something to me?”</p><p>“Guys,” Evie sighed and Syrena felt the sentiment wholeheartedly.</p><p>This battle to see which girl was more dominant was getting them nowhere and they were short enough on time already.</p><p>“Mal’s right,” she finally spoke up when the pair of leaders seemed ready to ignore Evie. “The school is the last place Audrey would be. Ben is what she wants.”</p><p>Too many sets of eyes landed on her as she finished her explanation. None of them looked pleased for her input. Even Mal looked annoyed.</p><p>Syrena chewed her lower lip nervously but resisted the urge to hide behind her friends as they considered her words.</p><p>“She’d know, Mal,” Evie offered softly and Mal nodded, her lips set in a firm line.</p><p>Uma sighed heavily, eyes drifting to the side as if the whole ordeal bored her. The subtle shake of her turquoise curls was the only indication she gave to relenting the argument. The violet queen accepted it though.</p><p>“To the castle,” she directed over her shoulder and they followed her, Uma first and then Gil, Celia and Evie.</p><p>Carlos and Dude, wherever the small dog had appeared from, hesitated only long enough to gage whether or not Jay and Harry would begin fighting again before taking off after the others.</p><p>Syrena watched the pair glare at one another, practically seeing the electric hate flying between them. With a sigh, she snatched Jay’s arm, dragging him away from the stare down with an aggravated ‘come on’ as she went.</p><p>She only barely registered Harry’s obnoxiously exaggerated sigh behind them before the heavy fall of his boots announced his following.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Beast Castle was blessedly short.</p><p>Syrena had spent the majority of it fending off stinging jabs between the two boys she was now convinced were actually overgrown toddlers. It was starting to get difficult though.</p><p>As they reached Belle’s garden, Harry began dragging her into his jeers as well.</p><p>“Nobody said there’d be this much walkin,” the hook toting boy complained with another extravagant groan.</p><p>Syrena shot him an icy glare over her shoulder.</p><p>“If someone hadn’t crashed our bikes, there wouldn’t be.”</p><p>The pointed retort had Jay sniggering as they entered the castle.</p><p>It was eerily silent here as well. Where Syrena had always known Beast Castle to be full of life and light, now it seemed shrouded in shadow and still as a tomb.</p><p>She’d grown up hearing the tale of Belle and Beast. When she, Ben, and Audrey were children Lumiere would tell them the story in great detail. Always one to put on a show, the attendant was never lacking in specifics and he always made a point to really emphasize the ‘dark days’ before Belle’s arrival.</p><p>As they walked through the empty halls, their footsteps echoing through the vastness, she recalled his words vividly and it sent a shiver up her spine. Something was very wrong here and the rising dread within her told her they might be too late already.</p><p>She fiddled with her bracelet nervously as they turned a corner. Mal’s calls for the king were loud in the still air. They too echoed around the desolate corridors.</p><p>Dude was leading their way, using his nose to track Ben. He seemed excited about something. Syrena could hear him up ahead but couldn’t make out his words as her unfocused mind swirled with other concerns.</p><p>“Ben could be asleep anywhere,” Mal moaned. She stopped at the end of a hallway, looking defeatedly around the corridor that looked identical to the last ten they’d checked.</p><p>“Or turned to stone,” Celia added unhelpfully.</p><p>Syrena felt a small smile tug at her lips as Evie breathed heavily and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl, placing a hand over her mouth for good measure. Her gaze drifted away as Mal began shouting again. It was starting to give her a headache. If he was asleep, or stone, Ben wouldn’t be able to answer them anyway. Why was she insistent on screaming?</p><p>“I got his scent, very pungent cologne, easy to track,” Dude announced from the opposite end of the hall. “Follow me, people!”</p><p>“That’s great, Dude,” Jay praised.</p><p>But the dog didn’t move from his place for them to follow.</p><p>“FYI, I give great cuddles, too,” the tan mutt added with a lopsided puppy’s grin.</p><p>Syrena felt her small smile grow as her eyes rolled. Even before he could talk, Dude was a one-track mind kind of dog. He took any and every opportunity he was given to ask for a belly rub or a snuggle, even if his timing was incredibly poor.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Gil sounded excited as they started down the hallway, but Syrena tuned him out for the most part. Instead, her eyes and mind wandered, soon noticing something else that was off about the castle.</p><p>Belle was an exceptional head of house who kept her staff in the highest order. Nothing was left undusted in her home, let alone broken or marred.</p><p>
  <em>So why then, was the wallpaper torn?</em>
</p><p>She glanced across the hall to see Uma trailing her fingers across five deep gouges in the wood paneling.</p><p>“I never had a pet growing up. Except for the elk head in dad’s man cave, but that’s not really-”</p><p>She barely registered that Gil was still talking when Uma interrupted him.</p><p>
  <em>A taxidermy elk is not a pet.</em>
</p><p>The pirate girl’s hand was raised to bring their attention to a painting that had been sliced in half, frame and all.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>Carlos ducked around her, investigating the painting for himself with an uncertain hum.</p><p>“Any chance this was already there?”</p><p>Syrena felt her head shake in silent answer to his question, though she wasn’t positive anyone noticed. The dread was creeping up again, coiling itself in her belly and constricting like a snake. Even Dude’s giddy exclamation couldn’t stop the overwhelming fear taking hold within her.</p><p>The only saving grace was that her bracelet had yet to warn her of any magic. Which had to mean that Audrey was taking a break…</p><p>…right?</p><p>They followed the dog deeper into the castle and Syrena felt another shiver creep up her spine as they came onto a set of high, medieval-style doors.</p><p>Jay caught her hesitation as Mal pushed the doors open.</p><p>“This room gives me the creeps,” Syrena answered his unasked question.</p><p>She’d never liked the room as a child and the phobia hadn’t abated with age. She remembered staying in the castle during the summers, Ben always wanted to play in the armor room. He’d had aspirations to be a valiant knight and Audrey always liked to play the damsel in distress, rescued by the handsome prince.</p><p>Syrena was usually left to play the dragon holding the princess hostage.</p><p>The irony of that wasn’t lost on her now as she followed the real dragoness into the room.</p><p>Her greatest fear in those young days had been the suits of armor coming to life. Audrey had teased her about the paranoia, even going so far as to convince her that the knights were still in the armor, even after they’d been slain, and that’s what kept them standing upright.</p><p>Syrena knew now it wasn’t true, but as they walked further into the long room, the phobia returned. She slowed, sensing the others leaving her behind but not caring. The room only had one entrance and she didn’t want to stray too far from it.</p><p>She could hear Mal and Uma volleying digs back and forth. She was only vaguely listening and contemplating telling the group they should continue on because clearly Ben wasn’t here, when her bracelet seared against her skin.</p><p>Pink mist seeped from the helmet of the suit in front of her and Syrena jerked away from it sharply. One hand clasped over the burning band, she hurried to warn the others. The pair were still snipping at each other, unaware of the impending danger even as the suit in front of them moved its head. Harry noticed and Syrena was grateful that she wasn’t going mad.</p><p>“I believe we’re being challenged,” he murmured to Uma who was unwilling to hear him. The silencing hand she raised as she continued suggesting plans to Mal set Syrena’s teeth on edge.</p><p>“Let’s split up and look for Audrey.”</p><p>“Mal,” she tried, tugging the girl’s arm childishly, “we have a problem.”</p><p>But the future queen offered the same dismissive hand.</p><p>“That makes absolutely no sense, unless you give me my ember, she’s gonna spell you.”</p><p>The suit of armor moved again, spewing more pink smoke from his helm. The others seemed to notice now too and Syrena shared an uncertain look with Evie. But their leaders were still oblivious.</p><p>“Girls!” Harry finally snapped as the suit raised its sword towards them. “We have a situation here.”</p><p>Finally, Mal and Uma looked to the suit of armor.</p><p>“You like a prince, Mal?” the suit spoke in Audrey’s voice. “How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?”</p><p>Her horrendous cackling reverberated through the room as one by one each suit of armor came to life around them.</p><p>Syrena backed away towards the center of the room, her companions doing the same until they were back to back around the raised platform in the middle.</p><p>
  <em>Gods, she hated this room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Watch your back, watch your back<br/>
Watch your back, watch your back<br/>
We can counter their attack, hit 'em 'til the armor cracks<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Syrena felt her earlier dread returning. Audrey’s army of iron men were closing in, moving with surprising ease and dexterity for magically animated suits. They tried to make a break for the entrance, but their path was blocked swiftly by a pair of crossed swords.</p><p>The one bright spot was that little Celia was on the opposite side of the battle and didn’t seem to be on the armor army’s radar. The younger girl clutched Dude tight to her chest, her dark eyes wide with panic as she watched the older teens shrink back. At least she was safe. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of them.</p><p>“This could get a little sticky, how to win this battle could be tricky.” Uma’s voice rose above the grating metal on metal of the suits, drawing the groups attention like a siren.</p><p>Syrena watched her on the raised platform, rapt curiosity almost winning out over the sheer terror she felt as more suits came to life.</p><p>She flicked one hand out in a gentle, silent command, her stern mahogany gaze surveying the situation as she did. Gil was quick to respond, running to one of the swords stands at the side of the room and drawing two blades out.</p><p>Uma took the offered weapon with a satisfied smirk and then, turning her hard stare on Mal, continued speaking her plan.</p><p>“But I know the best way, fall back, let me lead. You hold the line and we’ll bring them to their knees.”</p><p>A blade found its way into Syrena’s hand as Jay and Carlos followed Gil and Harry collecting and distributing swords around the room. With little hesitation, she took up place next to Evie at the head of the room. While the navy haired girl watched the entrance, Syrena kept her focus on the argumentative leaders as Mal spoke out against Uma’s plan.</p><p>“Swords in the air if you’re with me. They’ve got us outnumbered one to fifty. But victory is ours, ‘cause I got a strategy. You take the left and the rest of you can follow me.”</p><p>The squabble began again.</p><p>“This is my crew.”</p><p>“This is my squad.”</p><p>“This is my turf.”</p><p>And as they went back and forth Audrey’s army was closing in on them. Syrena felt her agitation rising. Her bracelet was molten lava against her skin, the tell-tale tingle of electricity already beginning to spark to life. She wondered momentarily, as one of the suits of armor swung a heavy downstroke at her, if zapping the two girls into submission would bring this battle to an end any quicker.</p><p>Doubtful. It would probably just make them angrier.</p><p>But they had to do something to get Uma and Mal focused on the bigger issue or they’d never escape the cursed room.</p><p>Syrena started as Evie’s arm looped through hers suddenly. Chocolate eyes were glimmering with a plan, apple red lips quirked in a frustrated smile that rivaled the redhead’s own.</p><p>In a smooth motion, Evie and Syrena leapt onto the platform on either side of the snarling girls. Their hands clasped on each girl’s arms, using their combined strength to pull them apart. Evie focused her stare down on Mal, she was more likely to be able to calm her enraged friend, leaving Syrena to try and persuade Uma.</p><p>Imploring emerald met enraged mahogany and Syrena felt sparks lick up the fingers clasped like iron around Mal’s wrist.</p><p>The fey girl could take it though. Syrena wasn’t letting go until both girls were ready to focus their combined energies on the real enemy.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Evie chastised.</p><p>“Look, guys, we’ve got bigger fish to fry. Put your differences aside, ‘cause right now we’re on the same side,” Syrena added. Though her focus didn’t stray from the turquoise haired girl.</p><p>Mal jerked away first, the uncomfortable stinging sensation of Syrena’s electric charge becoming too much. Uma followed suit, still glaring hatefully at the redhead.</p><p>Once faced with the coming army though, Mal and Uma seemed to take heed of Syrena’s advice. They jumped from the platform in unison, their swords at the ready and looking equally menacing.</p><p>Syrena stepped down too, taking the space between Jay and Carlos. She refused to leave Evie’s back unguarded but was still concerned that Celia would somehow get dragged into the fray. This vantage point offered her the ability to protect both girls easily.</p><p><br/>
Until the night falls, everyone<br/>
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done<br/>
Watch your back, watch your back<br/>
Watch your back, watch your back<br/>
We can counter their attack, hit 'em 'til the armor cracks</p><p> </p><p>The crash of steel on steel rang through the room as the battle unfolded. Their movements were synced as if they’d been fighting together forever. Syrena was glad about that.</p><p>They were quickly being overrun though. The suits of armor outnumbered them, and it was becoming clear that their goal was to break up the group. Syrena could see the strategy play out in her mind: break them apart and when they were alone they’d be easy to break.</p><p>Once they were broken, the battle would be Audrey’s.</p><p><br/>
Until the night falls, we're aligned<br/>
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side<br/>
Watch your back, watch your back<br/>
Watch your back, watch your back<br/>
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast, they're too heavy to react</p><p> </p><p>Feeling secure in Celia’s safety, Syrena moved from her position back to the dais to stand with her back against Evie’s. The boys moved around the circular platform, dodging heavy blows and returning them with equal ferocity.</p><p>Mal and Uma had branched away, throwing themselves deeper into the battle. Syrena would have been impressed with their skill and sudden ability to work together, as they worked their way through multiple iron opponents, except she was dealing with her own attackers.</p><p>The armor suits were getting more tenacious with their attacks. Three of them descended upon Gil at the same time before Carlos was able to come to his aid.</p><p>Her original theory was becoming more of a reality as Jay was herded away from the dais, leaving it open for the suits to close in. Syrena and Evie were holding their own well enough, but they could tell their safety was doing nothing to assist their friends and it was starting to worry them.</p><p>With a glance over her shoulder to check on Evie, Syrena leapt from the dais into a suit that was coming at Carlos’s back. She caught the sword stroke meant for the whitehaired boy with her own blade and shoved hard. The suit stumbled back, unknown to Carlos who ducked under another iron attacker’s downstroke and disappeared into a silver barricade.</p><p><br/>
This situation's getting kinda heavy<br/>
Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady<br/>
'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive<br/>
I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side<br/>
All my soldiers stand at the ready<br/>
We can cut 'em up like a confetti<br/>
We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind<br/>
Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line</p><p>                       </p><p>At some point through the battle, Syrena found herself separated from the others. Four of the hulking iron suits were bearing down on her, backing her against the dais. Up close, she realized they were incredibly tall. she couldn’t see around the wall they created to seek out backup.</p><p>She chewed her lips nervously, her fingers sparking with the growing anxiety. Of course, it wasn’t enough to help her get out of this mess.</p><p>
  <em>That would be overly helpful.</em>
</p><p>Each step they took rattled a metallic clanging that echoed in her ears and reminded her of her impending demise.</p><p>Raising her sword, she narrowed her emerald eyes on her attackers. If she was going down, she was doing so fighting.</p><p>Her blade slashed out against one of the iron men's with as much force as she could muster. It seemed to work.</p><p>The suit stumbled back leaving a small opening. Before she could make a break for it, another sword struck out.</p><p>She twirled to catch it, sparks flying as the blades met. The surprise of the attack left her no chance to gain the upper hand this time. The armored assailant took a step forward, forcing Syrena back against the dais. Her knee hit the wooden platform, buckling her leg and she felt herself falling.</p><p>Before she hit the ground, a firm hand snatched hers and jerked her to a stop, mid-stumble.</p><p>Harry’s laughing blue-gray eyes were locked with hers. Syrena was momentarily stunned by how crystalline they were.</p><p>Why had she ever compared such beautiful, oceanic depths to something as cold as steel?</p><p>Despite her attempt to understand her own comparisons, Syrena caught the flash of iron moving behind him.</p><p>Harry hadn’t seen the attacker coming yet. His lips were parted like he had something to say but she cut him off before he could speak.</p><p>Using their locked hands, she jerked herself upright and, using his weight to flip their positions, caught the sneak-attacker’s blade with her own. She shoved hard against the blow until the suit fell back and dropped to the ground.</p><p>The cocky smirk that curled her lips as she turned back to meet Harry’s stunned stare was unmatched by the sudden self-confidence bubbling within her.</p><p>“Falling for me already?” she asked, jutting her hip arrogantly as she offered her hand to help him back up.</p><p>The dark-haired pirate grinned up at her, clasping his hand with hers and hoisting himself up. Once again he was invading her personal space, but there was less malevolence in the act this time. She accepted the closeness instead of trying to escape, tilting her head up to meet his gaze again as he loomed over her.</p><p>“Careful, <em>princess</em>,” he purred. His warm breath brushed against her cheek and her heart stuttered in her chest.</p><p>Before she could respond, Harry released her and leapt back into the fight. His manic laugh drifted back to mock her momentary daze before she too rejoined the battle.</p><p><br/>
This is all out war, they got us outnumbered<br/>
The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder</p><p> </p><p>They regrouped around the dais as the iron soldiers seemed to do the same. The boys were situated on the platform and Uma, Evie, and Syrena stood around them. Everyone’s attention was directed at Mal as she faced them with an assured smirk.</p><p>“And we are not going under, we will never run for cover!” Mal encouraged.</p><p>“We battle for the victory and ride for each other!” they chanted back, thrusting their swords into the air before facing off once more against the iron assailants.</p><p><br/>
Until the night falls everyone<br/>
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done<br/>
Back to back, back to back<br/>
Back to back, back to back<br/>
We can counter their attack, hit 'em 'til the armor cracks<br/>
Until the night falls, we're aligned<br/>
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side<br/>
Back to back, back to back<br/>
Back to back, back to back<br/>
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast, they're too heavy to react<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A side door Syrena hadn’t known existed until that moment, burst open, revealing another line of armor soldiers.</p><p>When Carlos went down, Syrena was gripped with panic. Amid the silver battalion and slashing swords, she lost sight of him but couldn’t free herself from her own combatant to assist. Surely Jay would help him though.</p><p>She wasn’t able to dwell on the hope as the armor men changed formation again. It was throwing her off every time they backed away. Never had any of her lessons with Jay covered an enemy that did that.</p><p>Mal and Uma slid back into place on either side of her. The turquoise haired girl sneered angrily at Audrey’s army, her chest heaving with the exertion of battle. On her other side, the violet haired queen-to-be’s pale cheeks were flushed with her own effort. Their battle-ready expressions faded quickly though, as the armored men moved into a V formation and began encroaching on them, clanging and clanking across the floor as they came.</p><p>Syrena shared a confused look with Uma and Mal, who quickly looked to the others for some explanation. They had none. Panic gripped the group, swirling around them as their eyes darted from suit to suit.</p><p>As the formation grew closer, Syrena felt her perplexity and alarm spread faster through her until the sparking of her fingers erupted down her blade. As the strips of lightning twisted across the sword, she felt Uma jerk away from her, startled. Mal though just quirked her lips in a sly smirk.</p><p>The armor formation drew their swords in unison, inching closer the blades pointed at them threateningly.</p><p>Syrena’s eyes drifted to Uma and Mal, the emerald depths panic-stricken but ready.</p><p>A swift nod of her violet head to Uma and Syrena and they understood the future queen’s unspoken plan. With a sharp battle cry the trio lunged forward, their swords striking furiously against the armored leader’s blade.</p><p>Lightning exploded through the formation as soon as Syrena’s blade touched down. The white electricity buzzed across the room. The suits vibrated with the sudden influx of energy rushing through them.</p><p>Syrena wasn’t positive how far the lightning would travel or if it would ricochet back at them. So, when Mal backed up onto the dais, the redhead grabbed Uma’s arm and tugged her back as well.</p><p>“Mal,” Syrena called frantically to the other girl, her eyes tracking the flailing soldiers anxiously. “Now would be a super time for a spell.”</p><p>Without a word, the violet haired girl’s eyes flashed vibrant, neon green. She leveled the eerie gaze on the armor army and spoke with assured fluidity.</p><p>“Suit of armor, strong and true, make this metal bust a move!”</p><p>Uncertain as to what this spell would do, or why Mal had chosen it, Syrena shared a tentative glance with Uma who seemed just as confused.</p><p>As they watched, Mal began swaying on the platform, her hips rocking easily from side to side. Almost instantly the formation of armor knights began to mirror her movements, raising their swords above their heads as they too whipped their hips from left to right.</p><p>Syrena felt a giggle edge its way up her throat at the odd sight. The sound bubbled forth, drawing Uma’s gaze to her and they shared a grin before the pirate girl took Mal’s place on the platform to perform her own dance move.</p><p>Carlos followed after Uma and Syrena giggled again. The tone of the battle was shifting, with everyone dancing around the room, it seemed like the suits of armor couldn’t figure out who they were supposed to mimic and Syrena was beginning to understand Mal’s plan.</p><p>She joined Celia on the dais, twirling and swaying with the younger girl excitedly until their pedestal became crowded with dancing suits.</p><p>The eruption of joyful chaos that ensued as the boys joined in around the room was much more fun. And from the sidelines where she corralled Celia, Syrena was able to watch it all.</p><p> </p><p>Until the night falls, you can trust<br/>
I'm gonna help you win this battle because<br/>
I got your back, got your back<br/>
Got your back, got your back<br/>
All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black</p><p> </p><p>As one, Audrey’s armor army fell into a heap of useless metal around the dais. The heavy clanking as they went down filled the room but was quickly drowned out by the groups' raucous cheering of success.</p><p>The boys jumped around rowdily, descending upon the inanimate suits and shouting their victory. Their excitement was contagious.</p><p>Syrena could feel it blanketing the room as the heat and electricity at her wrist abated. A lingering jolt pulsed through her as Celia’s tiny arms wrapped around her waist and she laughed as the girl jumped at the small shock and then grinned and giggled.</p><p>Arms still clasped around one another, Syrena and Celia made their way into the swarm of their cheering friends. They stopped short of the celebratory group and watched, dismayed, as the united group swiftly separated into two gangs once more.</p><p>Mal and Uma stopped short of a high five. Jay and Harry and Carlos and Gil shared exuberant chest bumps before their cheering sobered and they parted awkwardly.</p><p>Syrena released Celia, ready to join Evie in the center of the two crews. She too looked downtrodden at the renewed segregation, though no one noticed as the excited celebrating returned.</p><p>Before she could move to comfort her friend, the navy haired princess, Evie was already dispelling her upset and revving up with another lecture on unity. </p><p>“Guys, come on,” she pleaded, looking to Uma’s crew with desperate chocolate eyes. “This was so great!”</p><p>Both groups settled, moving to stand and stare skeptically, but remaining on either side of Evie.</p><p>Syrena sat down on the small step next to Dude, elbow propped on her knee and chin in her hand as she waited and watched Evie continue on. She felt Celia join her a few moments later.</p><p>“We were a team. We worked together. Come on!”</p><p>She reached for Mal first, but the violet haired dragoness shooed her away with a shake of her head. She tried Uma next, with a gentle pat to the girl’s arm and an encouraging hum. But the pirate captain was not feeling amicable either it seemed, as she too shook her head and jerked away from Evie’s reach.</p><p>Syrena wanted to laugh at the silent glowering because it actually seemed like both sides thought Evie might give up. Mal, Carlos, and Jay, at the very least, should have known that was not to be the case, but even they seemed surprised when the girl’s apple red lips curled into a sly smile.</p><p>“You know what we should try? An ice breaker.”</p><p>Syrena did laugh then, a small hiccup of a sound, as she watched three of the Core Four drop their heads with weary sighs. Evie turned away from them with a pleased flip of her hair, facing off with the pirate crew gleefully.</p><p>“Do you think this’ll work?” Celia whispered dubiously.</p><p>“Oh, not a chance. But it’ll be fun to watch,” Syrena replied with a snicker.</p><p>Celia nodded in agreement, settling back down to watch the game begin.</p><p>“You say something you really like about the other person,” she explained simply. “Okay? I’ll start.” She clasped her hands together and looked over the trio assessing.</p><p>Each one made a distinct effort not to meet her gaze. Gil looked up, but his face read confusion more than disinterest. Uma looked like she was contemplating her existence, or at least her presence in Auradon at that current moment. Harry was making the greatest effort to avoid looking at Evie and Syrena knew instantly that he would be the target for the first round of this game.</p><p>She wanted to laugh when Evie announced his name and displeasure washed over him, but the slight tinge of red that colored his otherwise pale cheeks kept her in check.</p><p>
  <em>Was he actually embarrassed by getting chosen? Why?</em>
</p><p>“Great accent,” Evie complimented with a small, genuine smile.</p><p>Syrena watched the red stain grow as he blinked uncertainly at the navy haired instigator.</p><p>“Now you go,” Evie prompted, and it almost looked like Harry was thinking of something to say but Uma had to cut in before he could.</p><p>“Is she always this perky?”</p><p>The snarky question was directed at Mal, over Evie’s shoulder and Syrena groaned in agitation. Did they not realize that if they just played the dumb game, Evie would be content to let them continue on with their mission?</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t really your turn, but thank you,” Evie reprimanded politely.</p><p>Uma was ready to fire back another remark but Mal stepped forward, grabbing her friend lightly and spinning her around.</p><p>“Okay, Evie? Come here.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Mal squeezed her friend’s hands delicately, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Evie grinned back.</p><p>“I love this energy, but we are very short on time. Audrey clearly knows that we’re here and we need to get out of here ASAP.”</p><p>Mal’s careful diffusing of Evie’s enthusiasm was quickly interrupted, once again, by Uma.</p><p>“Alright, where does this cheerleader bunk down?” she snapped, “Even if she’s not there, we might find some sort of clue.”</p><p>“She’s still in the dorms,” Syrena announced from her place on the stairs.</p><p>She twisted her fingers in a sort of wave when all eyes were drawn back to her. It was clear that she and Celia, having stayed out of the compliment game, had been momentarily forgotten.</p><p>“You’re right, because of summer school,” Mal added, snapping her fingers as she remembered that Audrey hadn’t been an issue four months ago or during the last semester because of her post-breakup spa retreat.</p><p>“What? Summer school?” Harry chortled exaggeratedly, “Summer? School? No wonder she wants revenge.”</p><p>“He has a point…” Syrena murmured to Celia. Though when once more several sets of eyes drifted to her, she realized she hadn’t been as quiet as she’d thought.</p><p>She shrugged their questioning stares off and Mal shook her head, returning to the topic at hand. Evie sent her a little wink, that Syrena wasn’t positive she knew how to interpret, before returning her attention to their leader.</p><p>“Okay, I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie’s in two hours, okay?”</p><p>“Sounds like we’re going with my plan,” Uma interjected, “I’m just saying.”</p><p>“It was kind of the obvious plan,” Mal argued.</p><p>“Uma said it first,” Gil added in a sing-song.</p><p>“Right, so my plan.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Mal sighed, waving her hands dismissively.</p><p>Syrena and Celia rose as the groups headed towards them.</p><p>“I’m going with the Ben group,” she announced as Mal passed.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>With a sigh at the short response from the dragoness, the redhead shook her head and followed the group out of Beast Castle.</p><p>Once they were outside, Mal reiterated the plan with a slightly calmer tone. She acknowledged that the two groups would be comprised of Jay, Carlos, Syrena, Harry and Gil on Team Search for Ben. While Team Hunt for Clues About Audrey would be Mal, Uma, Celia and Evie.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Evie asked softly as the groups prepared to part.</p><p>“And get anywhere near Audrey? Yeah, no. I’m good with the guys,” she scoffed. “Besides, someone’s gotta keep Jay and Harry from killing each other, right?”</p><p>Evie hummed, her chocolate eyes drifting to the dark-haired pirate. Syrena didn’t have time to question the peculiar gleam in her friend’s eye before Uma passed them with a sneer and an eyeroll.</p><p>Syrena ran after her, catching the turquoise haired girl by the arm and jerking her to a stop more roughly than she’d intended.</p><p>Uma growled at her, staring contemptuously at the unwelcomed hand on her person which Syrena quickly removed.</p><p>“Look for Audrey’s diary. It’s pink and gold and bedazzled on the cover. It’s probably on her nightstand or behind a pillow on her bed.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Uma questioned incredulously. “Why not tell princess purple?”</p><p>“Your plan, right?” Syrena answered vaguely.</p><p>If she was honest, she didn’t know why she was entrusting Uma with this information instead of Mal or Evie, but something felt right about telling her.</p><p>“Diary, huh?”</p><p>“She writes everything in it. If there’s any clues as to her plans, it’s in there.”</p><p>“Syrena, let’s go!” Jay called from across the courtyard.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder and gave a thumbs up to him before looking back to Uma. The turquoise haired girl didn’t say anything else, but the slight jerk of her chin before she turned to join the other girls left Syrena feeling confident enough to turn and jog to catch up with the boys.</p><p>Now they just had to find the king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Team Search for Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own Syrena (and her cousins). Everything else belongs to Disney and Melissa De La Cruz :)</p>
<p>Author's Note:</p>
<p>I am so sorry everyone! These last few weeks have been ROUGH!</p>
<p>I had every intention of updating last Sunday. However, after I sent the chapter to my lovely best friend and editor, I passed out and when I was woken up a few hours later, it was because there was a tornado and my dad was dragging me into the basement. My family and our home were fine, except for being out of power for two days. My bestie and hers weren't so lucky. They still don't have power to this day and they only got running water back a few days ago. The family themselves were fine, thankfully, and their house only had minor damage. But I've been spending any time that I haven't been at work over there helping with anything I can. </p>
<p>She did try to edit some of this chapter (in the dark because she's a trooper) but only got about halfway through. So I apologize for any errors you may find. Please ignore them, I've done my best to comb through myself. </p>
<p>To my amazing commenters:<br/>thehelldoievenputhere: It is happening, and it happens again in this chapter, so I hope you like it.<br/>StephLauren: Your comments give me life so I'm glad my story does the same for you!<br/>VeraWA: I hope my interpretation does Harry's character justice. Just as I hope that I'm doing right by all the characters because I love them all so much. I read Sink or Swim and am working through the second installment, thank you so much for pointing it out to me. I really like the portrayal of Harry and the darker take on the Isle and Auradon. Even though my version won't be nearly the same, I do admire that author's work and appreciate the variation :)</p>
<p>To all my wonderful readers:<br/>Please don't hate me for this chapter, I'm apologizing in advance. Just know, I died a little inside writing it because I love Jay and Syrena and their friendship so much. I promise all will be resolved by the end. But it's gonna get a little worse before it gets better.</p>
<p>P.S. I have no idea about plants or berries. I did a lot of googling and looking at pictures online. I still have absolute zero clue if I'm correct about what kind of wild berry Gil ate in the movie. So if you know and I'm wrong, please don't hate me. I tried super hard.</p>
<p>Now, onto the most overdue chapter (I'm pretty sure) to date!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ben!”</p>
<p>Syrena echoed Carlos’s call, following the white-haired boy further into the woods surrounding Auradon Prep. Other cries followed theirs to no avail.     </p>
<p>They’d been trekking through the dense woods for at least twenty minutes, following Dude. He zigzagged around the thick underbrush in search of a scent trail that Syrena was starting to believe didn’t exist.</p>
<p>As they moved deeper into the forest, Syrena once again began to regret her choice in footwear. Three-inch heels were not sensible for hiking and her feet were beginning to protest. At least Jay and Harry were being quiet and maintaining a reasonable distance from one another. She didn’t want to add a headache to her growing list of complaints.</p>
<p>“Ben!” Carlos called again, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. Still, there was no response.</p>
<p>Doubt flooded Syrena’s mind.</p>
<p>If Ben was under Audrey’s spell, sleeping or turned to stone, he wouldn’t be able to answer them. He wouldn’t even know they were looking for him, because he’d be <em>asleep</em> or <em>stone</em>. How were they going to find him then?</p>
<p>A thick root hidden beneath a clump of green brush caught Syrena’s foot as she allowed herself to be absorbed in her detractor thoughts. She staggered slightly, managing to catch her balance again before she tumbled face-first into the dirt.</p>
<p>Her green eyes shot up to meet Carlos’s sharp hazel gaze, one of his thick brows was cocked shrewdly. A quick check around her showed the other three boys were well enough away and too distracted with their own searching to have seen her stumble.</p>
<p>
  <em>A small relief.</em>
</p>
<p>The last thing she wanted was for them to see her as a nuisance.</p>
<p>A soft grunt brought her attention back to Carlos as he lowered himself to sit on a moss-covered stone, whistling and snapping his fingers to summon his loyal companion. He didn’t look at her, but suspicion told Syrena that this small break was for her benefit more than anyone else’s and for that she was grateful.</p>
<p>She found a log a short distance away and eagerly moved to sit in the small stream of sunlight breaking through the trees. Head tilted up to the light and eyes closed, she basked in the warmth and listened to Jay, Gil, and Harry still moving around the clearing.</p>
<p>“These things just grow everywhere,” Gil said with doltish wonder in his tone.</p>
<p>His voice was louder than she’d expected. When she peeked one eye open, she realized he was standing close enough for her to reach out and touch.</p>
<p>She opened both eyes, watching him pick off a few dark berries from a bush.</p>
<p>Panic shot through her like a bolt of lightning. She rose quickly from her comfortable perch, ignoring the protesting of her feet, and caught his meaty hand before he could pop the wild fruit into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Gil,” she started, but realizing her tone was too harsh stopped and took a steadying breath. When she spoke again, she was smiling patiently. “You shouldn’t eat things if you don’t know what they are.”</p>
<p>He glanced between her and the fruit, confusion darkening his handsome face. He was pouting a little. Like a child told he couldn’t have dessert before dinner, and she felt herself melting again at the sweet innocence of the hulking boy.</p>
<p>“Some berries are poisonous and a lot of them look alike so if you don’t know what they are, you might eat the wrong kind,” she explained gently.</p>
<p>She felt eyes on her, other than Gil’s, but ignored them in favor of attempting to identify the dark fruit.</p>
<p>Syrena had never been more thankful for the abundant knowledge of plants instilled in her by her fauna enthused cousins. As she examined the leaf and berry, she made a small note to express her gratitude the next time she spoke to them.</p>
<p>“Huckleberry, I think,” she murmured, racking her brain for a mental picture of what huckleberry plants looked like.</p>
<p>She eliminated the most obvious poisonous options quickly. Ivy berries grew in tight circular clump and pokeweed berries formed in long strings with red stems. This was either huckleberry or blueberry, the pictures her mind conjured were too similar for her to make a definite determination.</p>
<p><em>It’s edible, at least</em>.</p>
<p>“You can eat them,” she nodded finally, releasing his hand with another smile.</p>
<p>The grin she received back as he plucked the dark blue berry from its stem was utterly heartwarming and adorable.</p>
<p>“But please be careful?” she requested before he could eat.</p>
<p>Gil nodded enthusiastically and she retreated, ready to head back to her log and rest her aching feet a little while longer. Jay was smiling at her when she looked back, his dark eyes glittering with amusement.</p>
<p>“Hey, we should play that ice breaker,” Gil suggested, pulling a few more berries off the bush before turning to face Jay himself.</p>
<p>Syrena shared a curious look with her dark-haired friend but shrugged agreeably.</p>
<p>“Um, Jay, I like the way that you can bounce around and jump off things,” the large blond puppy complemented through a mouthful of fruit, bright berry juice dripping down his chin. “These are free right?” he added as an afterthought, holding up a berry.</p>
<p>Syrena giggled and Jay huffed a soft chuckle before stepping closer to the bush.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he answered, jerking his chin towards the berry. He hesitated then, on the verge between ignoring the game like Uma had done in the castle or indulging in it as Evie had wanted.</p>
<p>Syrena gave him an encouraging nod of her head.</p>
<p>He chuckled again, awkwardly this time. It was a sound meant to fill an uncomfortable silence, instead of expressing amusement and Syrena was certain he was going to ignore her urging. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t.</p>
<p>“I like how you get a kick out of a berry bush.”</p>
<p>The pair of boys shared a laugh. Jay pulled his own berry from the bunch, inspecting it carefully before eating.</p>
<p>“I guess you’ve probably seen everything by now, huh?” Gil asked dejectedly. “Furry rocks, giant fish. You’re probably used to grabbing lunch off of a bush.”</p>
<p>The doleful way he spoke was a dagger in Syrena’s heart. A reminder that all their hard work over the last few months hadn’t even scratched the surface of the true problems that plagued the Isle. There were still so many who were suffering on that forsaken rock. So many who would, like Gil, be just as enthralled by the simplicity of a berry bush.</p>
<p>
  <em>But soon it wouldn’t be an issue because Mal had promised Uma to let anyone who wanted to, come to Auradon.</em>
</p>
<p>Syrena felt the dagger easing at the thought.</p>
<p>Harry’s derisive snort distracted her from her thoughts. “Tourney? That’s a wee boy’s game.” His laughter was cruel, interrupting Gil and Jay’s conversation momentarily.</p>
<p>They glanced at him and Syrena watched as sweet Gil rolled his eyes and resumed speaking to Jay.</p>
<p>“Right. You know what would be fun? To go rafting in a jungle river.”</p>
<p>Syrena tuned out the two, eyes remaining on the angry pirate’s face. The crestfallen look that masked the usual malicious smirk was curious. Was he really so put off by Gil’s dismissal of the negativity Harry offered?</p>
<p>He leaned back against the tree, arms crossing over his chest and eyes locked on the cheery conversation.</p>
<p>He was pouting, Syrena realized, and it was…adorable. Even when he glared at her over the berry bush, she wasn’t afraid of him but giggled instead. His glower hardened, pushing off the tree he sauntered over to his fellow pirate and Jay, his lips curled in a sneer.</p>
<p>“You guys are killing me!” the swashbuckler snapped, gliding up to the bush and slowly picking a single berry with his glinting hook.</p>
<p>He put it in his mouth in what seemed like slow motion. Almost reluctantly, he smiled as the sweet berry exploded on his tongue.</p>
<p>In a way that seemed entirely intended to save face after his intimidation plan was thwarted by a berry, Harry pointed his hook down a dark, shadowy forest path.</p>
<p>“And PS: the mutt went thataway.” He informed before stalking away.</p>
<p>“Carlos!” Dude shouted from the direction Harry had indicated.</p>
<p>The white-haired teen stumbled off the rock in his haste to answer his companion’s call. Syrena followed him, leaving Gil, Jay, and Harry behind. Adrenalin rushed through her in the hope that Dude had found Ben.</p>
<p>“Dude, what do you see?” Carlos called as they jogged down the path.</p>
<p>“This way!” the mutt hollered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They caught up to him quickly, trudging deeper into Auradon forest. The only path they were following now was the one Dude laid out for them as he tracked the scent trail he’d found.</p>
<p>“Ben!” Carlos shouted. His call echoed through the tall trees.</p>
<p>Dude circled around a bush, coming back to stand before the group, his little wet nose stuck in the air. “Oh, boy, something stinks, and it wasn’t me this time.”</p>
<p>Before any of them could react, a terrible beast with wild eyes, matted fur, and a booming roaring growl burst out from behind the trees.</p>
<p>Syrena yelped as she was jerked behind the group of boys. Their fists and hook raised in a defensive stance, ready to fight the brute. The beast lunged towards Gil, but Carlos quickly pulled the larger boy out of the way with a shout.</p>
<p>Jay and Harry stumbled back to, bumping into Syrena and nearly knocking her off balance as they did. The beast growled again, spinning lithely to strike at Harry. Jay shoved him out of the beast’s path roughly. The save offered Harry enough warning and he readied himself to pop back up and land a punch that sent the beast tripping over a fallen tree.</p>
<p>“Watch out!” Syrena yelped as the creature came back with a vengeance, propelling himself on all fours towards Harry once more. Jay’s swift reflexes aided the pirate again, grabbing the boy’s arm and pulling him out of the way.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked, catching him as Jay spun him back to his feet to face off with the beast.</p>
<p>Harry’s steel eyes were wild with panic and uncertainty as he accepted the assistance. He looked pointedly at Dude.</p>
<p>“You need some serious nose adjustments,” he critiqued.</p>
<p>The beast crept away, eyeing the group warily and planning his next attack. He moved to the top of a hill, towering over them and growling.</p>
<p>There was something about the creature that seemed familiar to her. Syrena eyed it curiously. She had been in these woods a dozen times throughout her life and had never encountered anything like the beast glaring down at them. What kind of woodland creature wore fashionable human clothes? She’d seen a jacket just like the one squeezing around the furry body a few days ago, Evie had made it for Ben…</p>
<p>“Ben?” she whispered her friends name thoughtful confusion dripping from the short syllable. Four sets of eyes jerked towards her and then returned to eyeing the beast cautiously.</p>
<p>“Ben?” Carlos repeated louder.</p>
<p>“Did Audrey do that?” Jay asked, sparing another quick glance at Syrena.</p>
<p>“She’s all about irony lately,” the redhead sighed.</p>
<p>“Ah. I thought I recognized those pants.”</p>
<p>Beast Ben seemed to understand them, glancing down at his blue and yellow racing pants with a softer growl. Syrena was suddenly struck with the memory of seeing the outfit in Evie’s studio. Except when it had been on the mannequin, there hadn’t been a hole in the back of the pants for the long, bushy tail that now sprouted from Ben’s backside.</p>
<p>“Aw, he’s got a boo-boo, that’s why he’s so cranky,” the doltish boy informed them with a sympathetic smile. “You know, my dad said that his dad did not handle pain well at all.”</p>
<p>Beast Ben let out a deafening and dangerous-sounding growl at Gil, who took an almost imperceptible step back. His dark eyes deepened, offended by the threat.</p>
<p>“Can ye do tha sparking thing ye did to the armor?” Harry asked without looking at her. Syrena lifted her hand, inspecting the cool golden bracelet laying useless against her wrist. Not a spark in sight. She tried to focus on the energy, hidden within the emerald shards, shaking her hand and snapping her fingers in an attempt to summon her lighting.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Um, no…” she answered miserably, wishing desperately to be like Mal or Uma, who seemed to have complete control over their magic.</p>
<p>“You’re good with animals. Do something,” Jay urged, glancing sideways at Carlos.</p>
<p>The white-haired boy looked warily up at Beast Ben.</p>
<p>“But…” he started to protest but decided against it. “Okay. Alright.”</p>
<p>Syrena and the others watched nervously as Carlos hedged around the hill, creeping closer to Beast Ben who was tracking the boy suspiciously. He growled warningly as Carlos climbed closer, but the boy tried to remain calm.</p>
<p>“Okay, Ben,” he soothed, “It’s me. Carlos. Alright?”</p>
<p>He reached out and was met with a slashing paw and a snarl.</p>
<p>“Whoa! Ben, Ben, it’s Carlos. Alright? You know me.”</p>
<p>The four onlookers flinched back. Syrena flicked her hand again, pleading silently for the surge of electricity. The emeralds, usually dancing with fire whenever magical danger was present, remained lifeless and dull.</p>
<p>Even without back-up, Carlos moved forward bravely. He continued to talk to Beast Ben, reaching for his injured paw. The creature snatched it back with a deep, intimidating howl.</p>
<p>“You helped me once. Remember, with Dude? Right? Let me help you. Come on, let me see your hand,” he babbled tenderly.</p>
<p>The beast relaxed and reluctantly held out his paw. A large, gnarly splinter was stuck in his palm, the flesh around it puckered angrily.</p>
<p>“There you go. Alright. Atta boy, uh, beast – king, whatever.”</p>
<p>Carlos looked from the nasty wound to the beast’s pointy teeth and hesitated. Jay nodded at Carlos with confidence. They all knew he could do this.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, it’s a big one. I’m gonna count, alright? One. Two…”</p>
<p>Syrena reached out, unseeing, and grabbed the nearest hand to squeeze. Her eyes never leaving Carlos, her lip trapped between her teeth with worry for her friend. The hand squeezed back reassuringly. It was warm and calloused and strong enough to keep her grounded in this moment of fear.</p>
<p>Carlos never said three. When he plucked the splinter from the beast’s paw, the creature roared and growled his displeasure. But Carlos’s smile was a thousand watts as he held the offending thing up for the beast to see.</p>
<p>“There it is! You did it!” He praised over the roaring.</p>
<p>Syrena cheered, her bright eyes moving up to meet Jay’s as she squeezed his hand again, only to meet glittering steel. She whipped her head around to look at Jay over her right shoulder. His dark eyes were narrowed on her hands still clasped around Harry’s.</p>
<p>The tension that had been blanketing Carlos and Ben moved to cover the trio and Syrena quickly but gently extracted her hands from Harry’s in an attempt to alleviate it.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she mumbled awkwardly, taking a small step away from the pirate.</p>
<p>Before he could reply, a forceful stream of water blasted over their head into the terrifying beast’s chest. All heads turned to find Jane standing in the forest clearing, looking intrepid and no-nonsense. Magic glittered around the creature as the water doused him.</p>
<p>“Jane!” Syrena called excitedly as the arch of water ceased, but she was ignored as soon as the fairy daughter locked eyes with her boyfriend.</p>
<p>They wasted no time in sprinting toward each other, hugging happily and talking over each other in excitement.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re alright,” they exclaimed in unison and then giggled together as Carlos wrapped her in a secure embrace.</p>
<p>Syrena smiled fondly at their adorable reunion.</p>
<p>“Rena,” Jay called, drawing her attention to him and Ben hobbling down the hill together. She rushed to them, lifting Ben’s other arm over her shoulder and helping Jay lead their king to sit on a moss-covered tree trunk.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” she asked, hands flitting over him in search of possible other injuries.</p>
<p>“You good, dude?”</p>
<p>Ben smiled up at both of them. Two pointy, white incisors glinted in the dull sunlight.</p>
<p>“Oh, that was…funky,” Ben laughed, still seeming a bit shaken up by the experience. Syrena didn’t fault him for it though, she knew very well how disconcerting bodily transformations could be.</p>
<p>“Was,” Jay panted, “Is.” He motioned to the scraggly beard and pointy fangs. They both laughed as Ben felt his face, gasping at the fur he felt.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow.”</p>
<p>“You need another blast,” Jane announced. She raised the sprayer to waist level, cocked it with confidence, and blasted Ben with more water. Syrena yelped as water splashed against her before she could move out of the way.</p>
<p>The quarter-sleeves of her leather jacket protected the majority of her from the water, but her wrist was left exposed and she felt the sting of her scales immediately.</p>
<p>No one noticed her tugging the sleeve down to cover the glittering pieces protruding from her flesh, instead, focusing on Ben’s unchanging appearance. His still beast-ish face dripping water.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Jane hummed disappointed, “It’s Enchanted Lake water, but I guess it can only do so much.”</p>
<p>“Well, well, well,” Harry purred, sauntering past Syrena with his steel eyes on Jane. He gave a small bow, his arms outstretched on either side of himself in an exaggerated gentlemanly fashion. “Harry Hook. And you, my little duckling, are ravishing.”</p>
<p>Syrena watched the display, nearly distracted from her burning wrist.</p>
<p>Something twisted in her gut, sharp as the knife-like scales cutting at her rapidly healing skin. She glowered at the flirtatious pirate. Her lip pursed in a pout that went unseen by the irritating boy.</p>
<p>She didn’t see Jay’s disappointment through the haze of green coloring her vision.</p>
<p>“Ravishing and taken,” Carlos clarified emphatically as he tried to stand tall. “Just in case anyone was confused.” He stepped closer to Jane’s side, shooting Harry the most intimidating look he could muster, his arm wrapping possessively around Jane’s waist.</p>
<p> The dark-haired girl didn’t seem to notice the pirate or his interest, her eyes were dancing with excitement staring up at Carlos’s hard face.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Ben interrupted, rising from the stump and motioning to Harry and Gil. “Whose side are they on?”</p>
<p>His confusion was reasonable. The last time he’d seen Harry, the pirate had him roped to a ship mast and was ordering him to walk the plank. Ben hadn’t been a fan.</p>
<p>Jay clapped him on the back with a grin. “They escaped and joined us. Mal has the ember, which is our only hope to stop Audrey, details to follow.” He explained quickly.</p>
<p>“Hades’ ember?” Ben asked, even more confused. “Has Mal gone back to the Isle?”</p>
<p>“I said “details to follow”, we’re meeting up with Mal, Evie and Uma, let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Uma?” the king exclaimed, his mouth hanging agape and his eyes wide with shock.</p>
<p>The group leveled him with frustrated looks, yelling in unison, “details to follow!”</p>
<p>Finally, Jay resorted to shoving the king down the path towards Gil. Syrena looped her arm with the king’s, leading him towards Evie’s starter castle. She glanced over her shoulder at Jay, smiling expectantly for him to join them, but the dark boy waved them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took them a few moments of their journey before Ben’s hand brushed against the jagged edge of her scales.</p>
<p>“Syrena,” he gasped, pulling her to a stop. The rest of the group halted around them looking confused about the sudden break.</p>
<p>The redhead jerked her arm away, cradling her wrist against her chest protectively.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Ben. I’ll fix it when we get to Evie’s.”</p>
<p>The king shook his head, looking to Jane. “Do you have any water left?”</p>
<p>The blue-clad girl raised the sprayer, inspecting the inside before shaking her head sadly.</p>
<p>“Ben, it’s fine,” Syrena insisted, uncomfortable by the attention that was focused on them. Most of the people around her knew about her condition, she wasn’t ashamed of it around them. But Harry and Gil had no idea what happened to her when her skin came in contact with water and she wasn’t keen on them finding out, right that instant. Her attempts at concealment were useless against the nosy pirate, it turned out, as he slinked suddenly into her peripheral.</p>
<p>“She injured?” he asked no one in particular. His hand reached out to her wrist, Syrena shifted away quickly. Wide, fearful emerald met ocean blue. His hand hesitated momentarily, he inched closer. Moving slowly like Carlos had when he’d been approaching Beast Ben.</p>
<p>“Give it ‘er lass.”</p>
<p>“Leave her alone, Hook,” Jay growled, his voice sounding far away as she fell into the hypnotic depths of Harry’s eyes.</p>
<p>Without thinking, her shielding grip on her wrist slackened. He took the relaxing as an okay, his rough hand gingerly tugging at her fingers until he’d pulled her wrist to rest in his palm.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but she knew that scales weren’t it. The way his blue eyes flared with fascination sent a little spike of giddiness through her. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Even the Core Four, the most accepting of her second form, always seemed to have pity in their gazes when they looked at her scales.</p>
<p>“They hurt ye?”</p>
<p>“When they dry out,” Syrena answered softly. “The skin tries to heal around them, but they just cut it back open.” Her gaze tracked his thumb as it swiped through the thin trickles of blood running between the scales.</p>
<p>“How do ye make it stop?”</p>
<p>“Rip them out.”</p>
<p>He huffed a half-hearted laugh, a smirk curling one side of his mouth. “Tha’ doesn’t sound any less painful.”</p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p>His thumb hadn’t stopped its movement, Syrena found the gentle press of it soothing. No one had ever touched her scales, besides her parents. It felt nice. Like she was accepted.</p>
<p>“Show me,” he urged, tone gentle but firm. She hadn’t realized he’d moved her until he was pressing her down on a low log, crouching in front of her when she finally sat.</p>
<p>“She can do it herself, Hook. When we get to Evie’s,” Jay snapped again. Syrena didn’t recognize the harshness of his tone. He never sounded that way when he was talking to her.</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked up to his, but he refused to meet her gaze. Hurt welled within her.</p>
<p>“Ye want her to suffer the entire way? Thought Boredon had some code ‘bout damsels,” Harry criticized, not looking up at his enemy turned ally. “Look at me, lass, show me how to help.”</p>
<p>His voice was husky, his accent thick and warm. Their gazes were locked again, and she was sucked into the oceanic depths once more.</p>
<p>With a shaking hand, she slid one finger under the sharp edge. It sliced the tip, but she ignored the sting, pinching the delicate scale and ripped it out. Her teeth clamped on her lower lip, stifling the short yelp of pain.</p>
<p>He kept her gaze as he mimicked her. Slip one finger between skin and scale, pinch and pull. It was easy enough. He was so quick, so much less hesitating that she was, the pain was almost nonexistent.</p>
<p>Once he’d pulled them all free, he released her wrist. He had the last scale still pinched between his fingers, holding it up toward the sun and watching with awed intrigue as it glittered in the light.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry,” Syrena murmured, once more bringing her wrist up to her chest to protect the healing skin.</p>
<p>He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking. He didn’t say anything as he stood from his crouch. She rose too, stepping around him to return to Ben. She ignored Jay, not wanting to look at him. She was still hurt by his callousness.</p>
<p>With her back to him, she missed Harry’s jeering wink directed at the former thief as the pirate tucked the pale scale into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Better?” Ben asked when Syrena was next to him.</p>
<p>“Rena, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think,” Jane apologized, her wide blue eyes watery.</p>
<p>Syrena moved closer to the other girl, wrapping her in a comforting hug. She held her damaged wrist out, ensuring she didn’t smear any blood on Jane’s pretty dress. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>They parted, smiling at one another.</p>
<p>“We need to go, we’re past the two-hour mark. Mal and Evie are probably worried about us,” Jay reminded them gruffly, stomping past them towards the starter castle.</p>
<p>Jane looked between Carlos and Syrena, but the redhead didn’t meet her gaze.</p>
<p>A gentle pat weighed on her shoulder. She still didn’t look up though and Carlos sighed heavily. Syrena stayed behind as the white-haired boy followed his friend, taking Jane and Ben with him.</p>
<p>The clearing was empty before she raised her head again. She twisted her bracelet around her wrist, fidgeting with the stones and trying not to dwell on Jay’s sudden attitude change.</p>
<p>Was he so disgusted by her scales that he didn’t even want to see them on her? So repulsed that he wanted her to hide away alone and in pain?</p>
<p>He hadn’t seemed that way the night of cotillion. She’d thought he was genuinely concerned for her, but then, her dress had hidden most of her scales hadn’t it? And with the panic of Uma’s attack, maybe he hadn’t gotten a good look at them then.</p>
<p>Or he’d gotten a good enough look that he was rendered revolted by the very thought of her other form. Just like Audrey.</p>
<p>If Jay felt that way, did Evie and Mal share his disgust? Did all of her friends secretly hold this contempt of her?</p>
<p>Tears stung at her eyes, but she fought them back. It would do no good to cry and risk more scales. She had no reason to cry anyway. Sure, she’d thought that Jay would be different, would be less judgmental of her, but hadn’t she expected it? She always anticipated rejection.</p>
<p><em>Harry didn’t reject you</em>.</p>
<p>The soft voice in the back of her mind eased the tears. It was right, Harry hadn’t spurned her. He’d helped her, more than anyone else ever had. And the way he’d looked at her, like her scales were the most fantastic thing he’d ever seen, it was a look she’d longed for, for longer than she’d known.</p>
<p>“Yer gonna get left behind, princess.”</p>
<p>The thick brogue startled her. She hadn’t realized anyone was still in the clearing. His arm draped around her shoulders languidly and she had to hold back a shiver.</p>
<p>“Come along,” he purred, urging her forward.</p>
<p>She allowed him to maneuver her through the forest until they caught up with the rest of the group. When they reunited, Syrena expected Harry to leave her. She was surprised when he simply dropped his arm from around her, remaining at her side as they drew closer to Evie’s castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Syrena lingered at the fringe of the group as they walked up the stone path of Evie’s garden. The iron embellished double doors swung open, Mal sprinting out first looking relieved and excited as she flew into her fiancé’s arms. Celia, Uma, and Evie followed her out, greeting team Search for Ben joyfully.</p>
<p>The redhead watched the reunions, disheartened among so many smiles. A foreboding sense of hesitation the level of which she hadn’t felt since the first time she’d followed Lonnie into Mal and Evie’s dorm room almost a year ago clung to her heart. She wished she’d been smarter, wished she’d kept her distance from Ben while her scales were exposed. If she had, maybe she would have remained oblivious to Jay’s disgust a little longer. Maybe she wouldn’t ever have found out.</p>
<p>But her naivety had shown again. She’d let herself believe that her friends accepted every part of her. Hoped that every cruel thing Audrey had ever said to her was born of jealous insecurity. Now she was just left with raw self-doubt tearing her heart into tiny shreds. She longed for Audrey’s sleeping spell to take her, drown her in blissful unconsciousness until she could forget the hateful tone of Jay’s voice, the frigid cold of his usually bright eyes. She wondered if the sleep spell would permit her enough time to rebuild the walls that she’s allowed the VK’s to break down, making her vulnerable to the atrocious feelings churning within her.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Mal announced, drawing the jubilant group’s attention to her. Syrena looked up as well.</p>
<p>Despite the discomfort she was feeling, it was clear that Audrey’s spell wasn’t going to take her down any time soon and she still wanted to save her home from her crazed ex-best friend.</p>
<p>“So, we all think that Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage. We’ve no idea where it is though.” The future queen looked between Ben and Syrena. “Did she ever take either of you there?”</p>
<p>“Every Fairy Godmother’s Day,” Ben answered and Syrena nodded mutely. She was very familiar with the cottage, having accompanied Audrey for numerous grating afternoons throughout their friendship. She knew the route like the back of her hand, but the uncertainty gnawing at her belly seemed to eat her words leaving her silent and wallowing in anxiety.</p>
<p>“Where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?” the king asked wistfully.</p>
<p>Everyone looked toward Jane, who’d seated herself quietly at Evie’s small white bistro table. She straightened her dress and clasped her hands together tensely. “I wish I knew.” She looked away worriedly.</p>
<p>Carlos approached his girlfriend slowly, clutching a small red box with a pretty black and white polka-dot bow. Syrena smiled dully at the box. She’d helped him tie the bow just a few nights ago when their biggest concern was whether or not Jane would like her birthday cake.</p>
<p>She wished that was still the biggest concern.</p>
<p>“Hey, um, this might be a bad time,” He said with an awkward chuckle, taking up the seat across from her. “But happy birthday.” He handed her the package that he’d been waiting to give her since the moment he’d thought of it. “I made it with my 3-D printer,” he added proudly.</p>
<p>Jane carefully opened the box, pulling out the dainty gold necklace with a little pink accent bow and stared at it with wonder. The word <em>Jarlos</em>, written in beautiful script letters, hung in the middle of the chain.</p>
<p>“It’s, uh, our names put together,” Carlos babbled nervously.</p>
<p>“No, right, I get it,” Jane replied, breathless in her awe.</p>
<p>“Because, you know, we’re together, you and me, you know, like a couple,” he continued to explain unnecessarily.</p>
<p>If Syrena had been feeling her normal self, she thought she’d probably intrude in the sweet, awkward moment long enough to cover Carlos’s mouth so Jane could get a word in.</p>
<p>“Right, ‘cause Jane and Carlos make “Jarlos”.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yeah! I could’ve gone with Cane, um but…I went with Jarlos, unless you prefer Cane. Do you prefer Cane?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I love it!” Jane exclaimed. Her face was urgent in her assurance.</p>
<p>“Yes, you do, it’s fine,” Carlos’s insecurity getting the better of him. “You know what? I can remake it. It’s cool, it’s fine.” He reached for the necklace and the box quickly, rising to take the trinket back into the castle.</p>
<p>“No, Carlos,” Jane exclaimed, rising with him to retrieve her necklace. “It’s perfect.” She turned her back to him, pulling her long hair over one shoulder and Carlos grinned, gladly placing the delicate piece around her neck and fastening it into place.</p>
<p>Ben cleared his throat, interrupting the intimate moment with an apologetic look to the couple. There was still trouble brewing in Auradon though and they needed to get back to the mission.</p>
<p>“Doug, go with Jane. We need to find Fairy Godmother.”</p>
<p>Uma sized up Doug skeptically and shook her head in doubt. “They might need some muscle.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Doug yelped defensively, pushing his glasses up his nose.</p>
<p>To his left, Gil glanced at his biceps, then to Doug and volunteered eagerly. “Well, I’ll go.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually, I would feel better.” Carlos nodded his agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually, I’d feel better, too,” Evie repeated.</p>
<p>“Same,” Mal chimed.</p>
<p>Doug puffed up his chest, trying to match Gil’s brawn, and then shrugged. “Actually, I would, too,” he sighed, resigning to his skinny physique.</p>
<p>Gil threw his thick arm around Doug and gave a brotherly squeeze. “Alright, man, let’s do it!” He was much gentler, but no less enthusiastic when he addressed their female companion. “Let’s go, Jane.”</p>
<p>She nodded, smiling back and Syrena felt assured in the trio’s competence. Gil may not have been the brightest, but he wasn’t like to let his friends get hurt in his presence. Doug and Jane could be the brains of the operation.</p>
<p>She watched the group take off down the path, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Jane would find her mother. When they were out of sight, she turned back to the others waiting expectantly for the next part of the plan. It seemed they were also waiting for an idea.</p>
<p>“Evie has a map of Auradon inside. Ben and I could point out the cottage and we can figure out the best way to close in on her,” Syrena suggested quietly. She didn’t much care to have everyone’s attention on her, but the thoughtful silence wasn’t getting them anywhere.</p>
<p>They had to stop Audrey...</p>
<p>…Somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>